Into the Void
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: it was over. the village had fallen and they were the only two left. naru was dying and shika knew that he had to save her...'i'll use my shadow jutsu to create a portal and through time we will fall, back to the begining, to save them all.
1. Chapter 1

"My lady, come on, we have to go." The Anbu wearing the dark mask, her companion and friend, the last of his clan-Shikamaru Nara said as he knelt down to pry her bloody fingers from the shirt of her dead husband. Her heart aching in her chest, she fought back the fresh wave of tears threatening to spill forth and took a shuttering breath as the male carefully and gently pried her fingers from Kakashi's body, he was so beautiful, even in death.

So pale, his once soft pink lips tinged blue, his mis matched eyes, those eyes that she had loved so damn much staring blankly ahead, little riverlets of crimson staining the corners, looking like tears. His soft silvery hair curling slightly around his cheeks, the damp strands clinging to his cooling skin.

She stared blankly at him, feeling like her heart had been ripped out, it hurt. It hurt to breath. _Your having an anxiouty attack, just try to breath._ But it was so hard-she had loved him so much. It hurt to think, she could'nt think; it was only natural for someone who had lost their beloved one.

Shika glanced at her from the eye slits in his mask and growled, it was no good. She had gone far away from him, from the pain, from the village that needed their Kage so despratly. He gripped her hands a little tighter, just a little worried that she was'nt trying to fight him to grab hold of the only family that she had ever known. He could hear the people screaming in the distance, knew that they were being cut down in the streets.

The Akatuki had gone too far this time.

Sauske, had gone too far this time.

Naru's face was pale even under the blood stains where she had put one of her hands against her cheek, a nervous habit that she had developed as a child to make hersefl feel like someone out there in the world had loved her enough to bother and touch her once. Her soft blond hair was stained pinkish copper on both sides of her head where she had gripped her hair and started to pull it out as she cried.

He was vagiuely aware of the flames in the room around them, the smoke rising up to choke them and was momentarily distracted when he heard a popping sound over head. He wrapped his arms around Naru and threw them both to the side as a beam fell from the ceiling and landed on top of Kakashi's body, oddly enough that got her attention. She let out the most agonising scream he had ever heard and tried ot sqramble across the burning floor to her dead husband, he managed to grab her ankle as she reached out and put her hands against the burning wood and tried to get it off of Kakashi, burning her hands in the process.

"Damn it Naru." He growled again as he yenked her violently back towards him and grabbed her shoulders and shook her and roared, "He's dead! We have to go!"

"No, no, no, no, no. He isn't dead! He can't be dead!" Pain did funny things even to the greatest of people, he grimmly mused as he looked toward the door, he could hear Sauske's voice outside. Calling her, if she werre still with them she would have fought. She would have won, but Shika could already tell that she was'nt with them anymore. Her struggles to free hersefl from his grasp were too weak, her breathing too labored.

She caughed up blood on his shirt and he plaed behind his mask. He had known that there were advantages and drawbacks to mating Hatake, it looks like the drawbacks were winning this time. She was dying. Again this was natural. Hatake had loved her so much that he had bound their souls together both in life and death. The moment that he had died, she death had been imminent.

"Oh god, Naru..." He breathed as he tried to think, he grabbed her, scooped her up in his arms like a small child and looked around, there was no point to hiding her. They would probably die here today, but at least they would be in good company. Right? He looked otward the window of her office as the glass shattered and the flames leapt higher, he could see the village going up in flames, could see the broken and dead bodies of everyone he had ever fought with, been friends with, and loved. All of them were gone now.

Sweat ran down his face, his long dark brown hair slipped free of the rubber band holding it back and he shifted his hold on Naru, she was slipping farther away. He ripped off his mask and finally managed to think of something that he could use to take her from this place of pain and death. He took a deep breath, as deep as his burning lungs would allow and focused, gathering the shadows in the room and outside in the once peaceful inky darkness. Calling them to his side.

This was a forbidden jutsu. One that people had killed for in the past.

He would have killed to use it sooner.

He pictured a place in his mind, the leaf village. His home with it's large buildings, the stores in the shopping district, the tower, and the people, all of them alive and well-his heart ached painfully as he felt Naru's body go completely still and limp in his arms as she stopped breathing.

_Hurry. _

No, it was'nt over. She could'nt die this way!

I have to protect her. He thought as he pictured her smiling face from the first day at the ninja acadamy. She had been so inncoent then, so sweet...

_Hurry. _

The shadows gathered at his feet, wrapping around his ankles and climbing higher like vines of darkness, creeping across his skin. So icy and cold, he gritted his teeth as his eyes flashed a pale glowing blue and the light from them illuminated the room, his chakra flaired, driving the flames back, changing their color to deep green with dark blue-

**_Hurry._**

The door across the room came flying at them, he jumped out of the way easily, still cradling his Kage in his arms as he built the steadily growing power sizzling in his veins. Sauske stepped into the room, a smug look on his face and looked at Naru. "Aww, gone already." Bastard, didn't even look sorry for all the pain and death he had brought to the girl's door.

Finally after what seemed like forever the shadows began to swirl at his feet and he glanced at Sauske, his pale glowing blue eyes reflecting his barely leashed rage.

"I'll be back for you, mother fucker. And this time...you will die." Shikamaru said coldly as he stepped off into the darkness and fell into the pit that he had created leaving an shocked and angry Uchiha yelling curses at his back as he fell, his arms tightening around Naru's body as they fell into the bleak and unending darkness...

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Here we go, part one of my new story. hope that you like it.

There will be some shika/naru action from time to time, but essentually it is a kakashi/naru story so bear with me.

The ages are

Shika-17

Naru-17

Past Kakashi-18

expect some really neat stuff. as always, read and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

It was cold.

Much colder that he anticipated it would be when they hit the ground, and the shadow's that had helped them escape vanished and he was laying on a carpet of pure white, icy and cold snow. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around. They were in teh woods of some god forsaken place that he knew he knew, but simply could'nt name right at the second. He glanced down at the woman, half lying on top of him and gathered her body close to his own and started to cry.

Gone. They were all gone. Naru. Choji. Neji. Iruka.

His father and mother. Kurinai and her son, Asuma.

There was nothing left of his village, his people to keep him grounded, the despair he felt was overwhelming.

Oh god why?

He cradled Naru's body and was only vaguely away of the slight rise and fall of her chest, the faint pulseing of her heart in her chest, the slight warmth of her body. To be perfectly honest he was in mourning. In mourning for the woman, his family, his freinds. The ones who had meant everything to him. To them both, that at first he simply didn't notice anything except the cold and freezing winds, the way his teeth were chattering as he curled his body around Naru's vainly hoping against all odds that she was alive.

He said a silent prayer and cupped her cheek in his gloved hand and tilted her head slightly and froze when he felt the warm moistness of her breath against his finger tips. What the hell? He shifted his hand and laid his fingers against her pale throat, her heart was beating. It was just a bit weaker than it should have been but it was there. "Naru? Naru? Open your eyes. Come on open..." He shook her gently, his actions becoming a little more frantic as he shook her, for a second or so he started to jerk her body back and forth like a rag doll, tying to wake her.

She didn't react, just laid there unconcious. _Dammit, you stupid girl!_ His mind roared frantically as he recalled that when a person fell asleep in the cold, hypothermia and death occure. He had to find shelter, and warmth or she would die for sure this time. "Hold on, okay Naru. I'll find us someplace-" He quickly unzipped his vest and shrugged it off and wrapped her in it, the fabric practically swallowed her whole, she looked like a little doll to him. He gritted his teeth and growled, he _hated_ it when she looked this damn fragile.

He stood up on shaky legs and looked around, it was the middle of winter; too dangerous to leave her on her own when a wild animal could come across her and eat her, he would simply have to carry her until his body gave out. He looked around and tried to recall if he knew the area that they were in, and after a few seconds he realised where they were. There were at the Iwa border. Just between fire country and...

He remembered going to there on a mission once and taking the time out to relive the past when he came to a large set of ruins, it had once been a base for the Iwa ninja when the leafe and Iwa had been at war. He took a minute to get his bearings and took off running, adreniline pulsing through his body as he ran mixing with his fear. He had to get Naru somewhere safe, he just had too.

She was all that was left of their village hope, if she died, hope itself would die and he would be left with no purpose in life except to kill. It was'nt that he minded that, personally he had done much worse since the start of the fourth great shinobi war. But he didn't care to do it needlessly. It was too wasteful. Too wanton. Too...cruel.

He reached the place he had been heading too and stopped cold when he noticed that there was a large building there, not the ruins that he recalled, there was a large wall and a pair of massive gates, there was a group of five nins standing in front of the gate watching for something.

Intruders? Spys? Rogues? What the hell were they looking for?

He looked down at Naru and gritted his teeth in annoyance, her breathing was a little more labored than it had been ashort time ago and he could feel her body temputure spiking through his vest. She was running a fever. A dangerously high one.

He put her down for a second, ducking down behind a tree when one of the nins looked in his direction and started to strip off anything that looked remotly Kanoha related. His ninja head band, his gloves (well he put those in his pockets) he ripped off the leaf village patch on his shoulder, he didn't have to worry about his Anbu mark since Naru had given him a different type of mark around one of his hands.

A black and royal blue dragon shaped tat that wound around his palm, and worked it's way up his right forearm, stopping just shy of his elbow. He glanced at Naru and looked over what she was wearing. A simple white long sleeved shirt over a black wife beater, a long black skirt with frills at the hem. He smirked a little bit. She looked like a civilian. Good. He would be posing as her rogue nin lover who had happened to come across some of the leaf nins trying to make sport of her. He killed them and brought her to the base for help.

He ripped the leaf partch off of his vest and picked her up again and took a deep breath and tried to center himself. He would have to act the part of the worried lover. Not a hard task but not exactly easy either.

After he had worked himself up into a nice frenzy he stepped out from behind the thicket of trees and started to raise hell.

The group of men looked suprised and startled at first, until they caught sight of his current state of semi undress and Naru cradled against his chest. "Help. Please help. My girlfreind...she was attacked by leaf nins!"

One of the men stepped forward and looked them over, patting them down before saying, "Open the gate."

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Whoo, my head hurts... thank you for reading. and thanks to Yukihana Hisako for the title. keep reading, it should get really good in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Shika had passed through the gate's to get help for Naru and in that time he had been beaten, and questioned as a spy. He had stuck to his story beautifully and in the end was offered a job working with the Iwa nins at the base as a torture and interigator. It was'nt difficult work, he had been taught by the masters of pain and phycological damage. His parent, Ino and Sakura, and he had learned everything that they had taught him, very, very well.

He was on his way to interogate a captive. and stopped by to see how Naru was doing since she had'nt completely recovered from her sickness. He was'nt sure what else to call it since there was no traces of a cold or flu or virus in her system, as far as he was concerned she was merely suffering from the stress of falling through the shadow portal that he had created. He figured that the only reason he had'nt lost conciousness and started running a fever was because he was used ot the inky darkness and everything that came with it.

He opened the door to her room and smiled a bit when he saw her sitting up in the bed. "Shika..."

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked as he slipped inside of her room and firmly closed the door behind him and locked it. He didn't want anyone trying to come in unnannounced like some of the Iwa nins sometimes tried. He hated the way that they looked at Naru, which was part of the reason that he had asked to be the one to care for her personally, he didn't want some dick head to put his hands on her and try to take advantage of her.

She looked around a bit and grimanced when she saw all of the flowers in the room. He had beep picking the wild winter flowers to help brighten up her room and make her feel better. The white, soft pink and pale blue flowers ranged in size and scent. He always put them together by scent, thinking that she would appriciate the smell of the flowers over the stench of blood, rot and the decay of corpses.

"This place looks like a funeral parlor."

He grinned a bit as he walked across the room and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't think you would like smelling some of the stuff around here so I went just abit overboard."

"_Overboard_. I think you passed that and went into _overkill." _Naru said as she looked at the flowers taking up every corner of her room. They were every where! Even on the ceiling and on her bed! _Where the hell did he find all of them? _

Shika smiled at her and reached out and put his hand against her cheek, still warm but not dangerously so. _Good, she is getting better._ He had been worried for a while there. "Where are we?"

"In Iwa."

"And the village? Did anyone get away?" Naru asked as she stared blankly at him. He flinched and bit his bottom lip for a second then replied.

"Yeah. Someone got away." It was'nt exactly a lie, but it was'nt exactly the truth either.

Naru nodded her head in acceptance and looked like she was about to cry. Acting purely on instinct he pushed her back onto the bed so that she was laying down and pressed his mouth against her forehead, then her cheeks. "Don't cry Naru. Please...it breaks my heart when you cry." He said softly as he buried his face against the curve of her throat.

Naru lay perfectly still unable to speak. Her chest ached more and more with every beat of her heart. She should'nt be alive. She knew that, it was one of the total and absolute's of the world she existed in and yet she was. Part of her was relieved, because if she was alive, then her husband was probably alive too. Another part of her knew that that was'nt right, Kakashi was dead, and she was alone again. She wanted to scream. To cry, but there were simply no more tears left to cry.

She felt Shika's breath on her skin and shivered. She didn't understand exactly what had happened, or why she was still alive. But it was obvious to her that Shika knew what was going on, why she was alive, how they had gotten to Iwa and some other things. The problem was that he refused to tell her anything just yet. Choosing instead to simply tell her that he would tell her as soon as he figured things out a bit more, and nothing else.

But she did know one thing, even if Shika was'nt telling her anything. He was scared. Very scared, and was deathly afraid that she was going to disappear. It was why he had stayed with her while she was unconcious, why he had slept next to her in the bed every time he needed sleep. He didn't want her to disappear and was trying to assure himself that she was still with him.

Shika didn't move, really why should he want too? Naru needed him. Needed his stregnth now more than ever, and he had to make sure that he was there for her. "Shika...I know I'm comfortable and everything, but this feels weird." Naru said after a second or so and shived again when she felt his lips curve up into a smile against her skin.

"Are you saying that you want me to get up?"

"If you don't mind."

He chuckled but still didn't budge. "Are'nt you used to me lying on top of you yet?"

"Sort of, but it feels kind of wrong to me...I am a _married_ woman after all."

"Yeah, sure I get it. I'll get off, I have to go do some work anyways."

"Are you coming back later?"

"Yeah, I'm locking the door behind me. Get some rest Naru." Shika said as he rolled off of her and got up off of the bed and walked across the room and opened the door and slipped out and used his shadows to lock the door behind him.

He walked down the hall to the prisoner's cells and stopped just outside room number thirteen. A lucky number...and yet someone had to be laughing at this poor fool since he was about to be tortured. He sighed and told himself that it didn't matter as long as Naru was safe. Any loss was acceptable. He opened the door and said a cheerful hello as he stepped inside of the room and looked over the tools that the guy before had left out for him to use.

He mentally went over the information that he had been given about the guy he would be picking apart and cringed.

Age-18

Gender-male

Rank-jounin/Anbu

Leaf village nin.

He sighed and ran his fingers along the gleaming metal of the knives he was expected to use on the kid and wondered if he would really be able to do it. He picked one up and tested the sharp edge and turned to look at the face of the kid he would'nt soon forget and paled as he caught sight of a pair of angery mis matched eyes.

One dark blue and the other a deep red with little coma marks around the pupil, the kid was hanging by his wrists from a hook on the ceiling, his silver hair was a little bit longer, and fell to brush his collar bone, some of the strands had been dyed a deep red by a bloody wound to the head. His chest, arms, stomach, and sides were littered with bruises and deep crimson lines from where he had been cut to intimidate him.

The glittering blade slid out of Shika's fingers and clattered to the stone floor as he muttered the young man's name. "Hatake Kakashi..."


	4. Chapter 4

He mentally went over the information that he had been given about the guy he would be picking apart and cringed.

Age-18

Gender-male

Rank-jounin/Anbu

Leaf village nin.

He sighed and ran his fingers along the gleaming metal of the knives he was expected to use on the kid and wondered if he would really be able to do it. He picked one up and tested the sharp edge and turned to look at the face of the kid he wouldn't soon forget and paled as he caught sight of a pair of angry mis matched eyes.

One dark blue and the other a deep red with little coma marks around the pupil, the kid was hanging by his wrists from a hook on the ceiling, his silver hair was a little bit longer, and fell to brush his collar bone, some of the strands had been dyed a deep red by a bloody wound to the head. His chest, arms, stomach, and sides were littered with bruises and deep crimson lines from where he had been cut to intimidate him.

The glittering blade slid out of Shika's fingers and clattered to the stone floor as he muttered the young man's name. "Hatake Kakashi..."

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"Oh shit." Shika muttered in shock as he stared at the masked man he never thought he would see again.

Kakashi's mis matched eyes glared at him, screaming in defiance. Daring him to try anything, _anything _at all that the man could later kill him for. Shika simply stared at him, dumbstruck, part of his mind cheering because the man was alive. The The other, more darker part of his mind snapped and snarled and swore, he was so distracted by his anger and rage at the man that he stomped across the room and punched him before he even realised what he had done.

The sickening crack of his knuckles striking the silver haired male's jaw nearly made him jump out of his skin.

Kakashi's head snapped violently to the side as he was struck, his entire body jerking right along with it as he tasted blood on his tongue and let out a low feral sounding growl and was punched again. "You son of a bitch. How dare you show up here." The tall brunette snarled at him as Kakashi turned his head back froward to face him, he hated this guy already.

"You hit like a girl." Kakashi said as his lips curled up in a feral smile behind his mask. The brunette didn't rise to his bait. He simply stared down at his hand as if in shock or something, his expression pained. _Aww, had the prisoner hurt the little fuckers feelings? _

He'd do more than hurt his feelings once he worked his hands free, this guy would be the first to die. He was going to rip out his throat. He was simply to dangerous to be allowed to live. The brunette looked away form his hand and gave him a bored look before he reached for the collar around Kakashi's neck and hooked a finger in it to draw the thing closer to the light since the lighting fixtures were fixed so that it casts dark shadows and shit everywhere.

It was part of the whole torture process. If you turned out the lights and beat someone, broke their bones, raped and such then over time they would fear what they couldn't see coming. It was an effective method of dealing with already frightened people. Apparently the Iwa had decided to try it out on Kakashi. Naturally it wouldn't work on him, his mind was like a steel trap, and besides, Kakashi was an assassination specialist.

He could see perfectly in the dark. "Sorry about hitting you, Kakashi." Shika muttered as he grabbed one of the smaller blades off of the table next to him, missing the dark and puzzled look on the silver haired nin's face as he used the knife to pop opent the control panel and studied it.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi growled, his mind kicking into overtime, telling him that one little adjustment to the chakra suppressor could really, actually _kill _him.

Shika glnced at the male and had to resist the urge to poke him in the eyes with his finger tips, as childish as the urge was, the man was watching him because he deemed him an enemy. That was'nt entirely his fault, so Shika spared his eyes and instead found a way to disable the collar as he answered the man's question. "I'm getting you out of here before someone decides to skin your sorry ass alive."

Kakashi considered the man for a second and frowned, he didn't sense any deceit, or lie of any kind. Could he be a spy for the village? A double agent maybe? It wasn't everyday that one became a prisoner of war and was set free by one of the enemy. Sure there was the possibility that this was a trick of some kind to get Kakashi to trust him so that he could kill him. And while that did cross his mind, he wasn't as worried about it as he should have been since the man was disabling the chakra suppressor.

He knew the exact moment that his chakra was no longer cut off from him, could feel it flooding his body, his organs, his bones, quickening in his blood. He took a deep breath and despite the fact that he was still in chains muttered a soft and sincere 'thank you'.

Shika looked at him again as he popped the front panel of the collar back on so that it would look like it was defective in some way and quickly went to work on the chains, using his shadows to corrode the chains until all he had to do was pull on them and they snapped, Kakashi's body fell forward against him as he grabbed the man's weapons, his dog tags, his back pack and his parka and thrust them against his chest and gathered the shadows together and activated his latest jutsu.

It was fashioned after the Fourth Hokage's jutsu, an instant way to appear at another place with in seconds no matter the distance.

Kakashi wrapped his parka around him and looked at the man as the darkness closed in on them. "How are you getting me out of here?"

"I'm taking you right to the village gates." Shika said as he grasped Kakashi's arm and stepped into the dark.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi fell to his knee's and wretched, his body shaking with cold his mind just a bit disoriented. What the hell had just happened? "God, it feels like I was picked up and hurled around by a tornado.." He wheezed as he glanced up at the brunette. The man didn't look the least bit shaken by the experience of tumbling through some dark space. If anything he looked genuinely amused by the fact that Kakashi was sick right now. The bastard.

"The leaf village's front gate are right through these trees. I trust that you'll be able to find them." The man said as he turned and started to walk away. Kakashi grabed a kunai and flung it at the guy, the blade thudded into a tree just inches from teh guy's left shoulder.

Shika turned his head a bit to look at Kakashi, wondering what his problem was now. "Where are you going?" The silver haired man rasped as his stomach finally started to settle.

"Back to the base."

Kakashi got to his feet and snarled at him. "No, your coming with me. Our Hokage may have questions for you..."

"Your Hokage can go fuck himself, and so can you. I'm not going with you...I have to return to the base."

Kakashi took a dangerous step froward, his hand going to his weapons pouch. "You coming with me to see the Hokage."

Shika gave the man a cold smile and dissolved into the darkness before he could react.

He reappeared in the cell that Kakashi had been in and quickly trashed the room to make it look like Kakashi had some how got the drop on him. Picking up one of the most dangerous looking knives, one with shark like jagged teeth on one side he used it to cut himself across the chest, applying enough pressure to make it look like Kakashi had tried to kill him, then used his finger nails to scratch his cheek, leaving bloody red welts behind before ripping off one of his shirt sleeves and doing the same to his arm. Making sure that there were long bloody claw mark welts running from his shoulder to his elbow then used the blade to nick the skin of his jugular just so before he stabbed himself in the upper thigh.

He hissed in pain as his leg buckled, oh shit...that hurt. Why was he doing this again?

To keep from being implicated as a spy.

Oh right.

He should probably finish up then. He gripped what little bit of the knife sticking out of his leg and cut his hand on it then grasped three of his fingers and pulled them back until they snapped, he bit his bottom lip to keep from making a sound as a fire ball of searing pain swamped his mind. But he wasn't finished yet. Crawling over to the wall he slammed his head against it until his vision blurred and he puked due to the wicked case of vertigo that had just developed along with his migraine.

He fell side ways onto the floor and did one last thing before slipping into unconsciousness.

He used his shadows to unlock the door...


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi was greeted as he walked through the streets of his village with looks of shock, and happiness. Some were happy that he had returned alive and in relivly one piece. Others were in absolute shock. The reactions were the same when he walked into the Hokage's office where he could see his former sensei Minato going over plans with his father to launch a rescue mission to save him.

He stood in absolute silence, not moving, not even daring to breathe for several seconds before his father's head snapped up and he locked eyes with him. "Kakashi!" Sakumo all but yelled, Kakashi watched in grim amusment as Minato clapped his hands over his ears and tried to block out the sound.

Many people were'nt aware of it, but Sakumo Hatake had a real talent for projecting his voice. Often changing it from it's normal soft velvety pitch to something that made one's ears start bleeding. It was how his father used to get him out of bed in the morning as a kid. Nothing worked better than the deafening sound of the person who had raised you. Literally. Sakumo stepped around Minato's desk and walked over to him and gave him a quick once over before giving him a hug.

Kakashi blinked in suprise at the action and suddenly felt very uncomfortable. His father had'nt hugged him like this since...well he was a baby. "Hi, dad."

"How did you escape?" Sakumo asked curiously and Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek to keep from muttering curses about his 'new friend' and his parentage. Really, the guy was a bastard.

"I was let go..." Kakashi said after a second or so of hesitation. Sakumo looked at him wide eyed. _They let him go... _

"Seriously?" Minato asked as he came across the room to study the younger Hatake too. His student looked to be in relitively good condition, aside from some cuts and bruises.

"Yeah."

"Why would the enemy let you go, Kakashi?" Minato asked as he looked the younger man in the eyes.

"I'm not sure...Fuck I don't even know the man's name, but someone on that base is posing as a spy for some reason. The spy is the one who let me go."

"What?"

"That does'nt make sense. Why would a spy be there?" _I don't remember stationing anyone there... _Minato thought as he looked away for a second, trying to recall anything that might lead to a spy being place in an Iwa strong hold.

"Did you bring him with you?" Sakumo asked excitedly, if the one who had freed his son really was a spy, then he could help them destroy the base and turn the tide of the war in their favor. Kakashi flinched and took a step back away from his father, the man had been spread pretty thin in recent months and he was'nt sure how he would react.

"I'm sorry dad, sensei. I tried to bring him here, but he returned to the base using a jutsu that I had never seen before. I can say this though, there was a note of urgency in his voice. He may be planning to take out the base himself..."

"Damn." Sakumo said with a heavy sigh. God that was depressing.

Minato said nothing for several minutes before finally saying, "We need to take out that base. And if at all possible, get into contact with the guy who helped Kakashi. If he's there posing as one of Iwa's nins, then there has to be a reason for it."

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Three days later-

Shika was still unconsious from the wounds he had recieved, and though he was expected to live, the Iwa nins had questions.

Naru had already been questioned about Shika's loyalty, and though they had no way of knowing that she had been lying to them she knew that once he was awake again it would be time to move on. It simply was'nt safe to stay on the base any longer.

She sighed and picked up a basket by the door to Shika's room and opened the door and looked up at the guard that had been placed there. The dark haired male smiled at her. "Going somewhere princess?" He asked curiouly.

Naru smiled at him as she recalled that he was the guy that had been trying to help Shika take care of her since they had arrived. Apparently she reminded the man of his baby sister, and as such he had all but attached himself to her side to keep her safe from the lust and violence of the other men on the base. Really despite what was going on, he was a nice guy and she liked him. "I'm going to go see if I can find some medicine for Shika's wounds. Do you know where I can find any willow trees?"

The man rocked back and forth on his feet for a second, "Willow tree's huh... I guess you would be able to find one outside the gate. But it's dangerous out there." He said gently as he looked at her then reached out and put his hand on top her head and ruffled her hair affectionatly. Reminding her of all the times Iruka and Jiraiya had done the same thing. Her heart aching in her chest, her smile faltered a bit.

"You okay princess?" The man asked as he let his hand drop to his side, he must have reminded her of someone that was'nt with her anymore, the look on her face had been so distant for a second there. She blinked and shook her head slightly and returned to herself and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Try not to worry so much, nii-san. I'm not scared of the big bad wolf." She said as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and walked on. She was half way down the hall when he finally called out.

"Be back in an hour, or I'm coming to find you!" He would never forgive himself if he failed to protect the blond girl, like he had his sister.


	6. Chapter 6

"Fang one in posistion."

"Fang two, good to go."

"Yellow flash..."

There was silence over the radio for several seconds, then the soft whispered sounds of swearing could be heard before Minato came back over the radio and growled "Damn animals, crapping evereywhere."

"You stepped in shit again huh?" Fang one said in wary amusment. The man growled like a dog at him and he snickered. The trip to the Iwa base had'nt taken as long as they had thought it would since there was just six of them, and the fourth Hokage had thought it would be better to travel using his teleportation jutsu so that they could spend some time checking out the enemy base and watching their activities before they went in to destory the base.

"Shut up fang one." The Hokage snapped as he pouted a bit. Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes. How Minato had become the Hokage was still a mystery to him. The man was so accident prone that he had almost fallen and broke his neck the very day he took office.

"Guys, get your heads in the game and stop picking on the _wittle baby_." Kakashi said in a bored tone, yet he was still unable to resist picking on Minato, like his father. Sakumo snickered again, and Minato started calling them names as some movement from the front gate caught Kakashi's attention.

"Minato shut up and look at the gate." Kakashi hissed as the gate swung open a bit and a small slip of a girl about Kakashi's age walked out with a basket in hand. The five guards all greeted the girl warmly and engaged her in conversation for several seconds before she waved to them and started walking towards the woods before one of the nins called out to her and ran to catch her.

Naru stopped when the guy called out to her and turned to see what he wanted as he jogged over to her and pulled a short sword from his own arsenal and a kunai and held them out to her. "The woods are dangerous this time of year. Take these to protect yourself since there might be enemies skulking around."

He handed her the short sword and it's sheath and then told her to hide the kunai under her skirt around her upper leg so that if the sword was taken from her or lost she would still be able to fight. Naru smiled at and took the weapons and slidded the leather strap attached the the sword sheath over one of her shoulders and stuffed the kunai in the wait band of her skirt under her baggy shirt, at the small of her back.

"Thank you. I'll return them to you once I come back." She said gently and the nin blushed and started to stutter that she could keep them if she wanted. She smiled and nodded her head and started walking again as he turned and went back to his post.

The leaf nins were all quiet as the girl started to walk past their hiding places, but for some reason stopped and looked around. Her ruby colored eyes scanning the area as if she knew that someone was watching. She looked up at the tree where Kakashi was hiding, up under the foilage and snow, his silvery white hair blended in really well. He had just as good a veiw of her as she had of the tree. But what was odd was the way her gaze shifted from his hiding place to his father's then Minato's and the rest of the team and he was starting to wonder if she could somehow sense them.

Naru knew that someone was watching her right now, she had learned as a child to sense powerful chakra signitures as a type of defense machinism, something to help her keep track of the distance between herself and those who wanted to hurt her. It was one of the few reasons that she was still alive. It was a handy ability to have really, especially when she had become Hokage. It had helped her sense the approach of assassins and let her deal with them accordingly.

The only reason that it had'nt worked the last time was because in her mind, Sauske just was'nt a threat. She would'nt make that mistake again. She must have stared just a little too intently because she felt someone's chakra flair in anxiousness before she started to walk again. This was getting intresting. It really was. Now if only Shika would wake up and make it even more intresting.

Her lips curved up in a feral smile. The nins would probably seek her out since she had given herself away, not to hurt her but to speak with her about her ability to sense them. That was fine, she could answer their questions as long as they kept their hands to themselves.

Minato was frozen, the blood in his veins turned to ice as the girl walked past him and let her chakra flare with murderous intent, a tactic to intimidate him he was sure. And sadly it was working. He had never felt so shaken and scared before. whoever the girl was she was'nt a normal person. _Demon container..._ He gritted his teeth and shook his head no. There was no damn way that another demon container existed.

The only demon container that he knew of was his wife Kushina, and she was back at the village resting because the doctor had told her too since she was pregnate. And yet something about the girl he had just seen made him think-no made his mind scream out warnings. She was dangerous, yes that was true but they didn't know her intentions and that made them nervous. The future of their village was at stake and if the girl had any valubale information then she might be of use to them in ending the war.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Shika groaned and opened his eyes and looked around. Something felt off. _Naru..._ Where was Naru? Why was'nt she here? Shika wondered as he looked around the room, his head ached a bit from his wounds, but thanks to the healing knowledge Naru had his wounds had mostly been taken care of. So where was she?

Ah that was the question was'nt it. Knowing her, she was probably outside somewhere, which may be why he could'nt sense her very much.

_I have to find her. She may be in trouble, and knowing Kakashi like I do he's probably already back here with a team getting ready to take out the base. _And if they were already here getting ready to take out the base, and they found Naru...

Well it was'nt that he didn't trust his own people it was just that he knew some people better than others and right now he didn't trust anyone with Naru at this moment in time. Not even Kakashi. He closed his eyes and gathered the darkness around him, he had to find her before something happened to her...

Naru had just pulled a large piece of willow bark off of the tree in front of her and dropped it in her basket before turning back to the tree and applying some of her medical jutsu to the trunck where she had peeled off some of the bark and the skin under neath so that it would'nt get sick and die when she felt several people standing behind her.

"Your a long way from home shinobi-san." She said as she let her hands drop away from the tree and turned to look at them just a little shocked at who it was standing a few feet from her. There in front of her, in the flesh was three people that should have been dead.

Her husband.

Her father.

And her father in law.

_Oh dear god Shika, why didn't you warn me? _How was she supposed to act like a civilian when all she wanted to do was shriek with happiness and hug them?

Minato stared at the girl, up close she looked almost exactly like him. It was mind boggling that _anyone_ could look so eerily similar to him, yet the girl did. Her facial features were exactly like his own, they were more feminine and delicate but still like his own. He glanced at Kakashi then Sakumo, the two of them looked like they were in shock too.

Naru cocked her head as she looked at her father, her hero, her idol and smiled as she took several steps closer to him and then stopped. "You look shocked. Is my existance really that freaky, Minato? Or should I call you father?"

Minato paled as he continued to stare at her as a dark shadow suddenly rose from the ground and disappeared leaving a tall young man with glowing icy blue eyes standing behind the girl. The figure wrapped his arms around the girl and dragged her back against him as he wrapped his fingers around her neck in a threatening manner. "What the hell are you doing leaving my side Naru?"

The girl blinked and looked up at the man and grinned. "Shika! Your awake."

"Just answer my question you troublsome woman."

"I came to get medicine for your wounds."

Naru said innocently and Shika got the nagging sense that she had also wanted to escape him for a little while and get some air, he knew that he sometimes went over board in his efforts to protect her, but that was no reason for her to disappear on him. Shika looked from her to the three standing several feet away. The two Hatake's, and Naru's father. What were they doing here? Kakashi he could understand, the man had probably come back to learn more about him. But the other two...

He had no clue what they wanted. "Fourth Hokage. Minato Namikaze. Husband to Kushina Uzumaki. This is an intresting turn of events, what are you three doing sniffing around my girl?" Shika asked in a low dangerous tone as he stroked Naru's throat with his finger tips as she tipped her head back to look at him.

Minato, Sakumo and Kakashi all tensed visibly. Who was this guy and why did he know about Minato and Kushina?

"Who are you?"

"Noone you need to worry about big guy, I didn't come here to fight. I just came to collect the princess." Shika said as he stared at the man.

"Who is she then? She called me father." Minato said as he looked at Naru again. Shika glanced at the blond and wanted to throttle her. leave it to her to inform her dad that he was her father without consulting him first. This could very well cause problems later.

"Her name is Naru. And can't you tell which parent she takes after just by looking, because if not then you have no right to call yourself a man."

"I thought that you didn't come here to fight." Minato growled at the man, the guy just grinned at him.

"What village are you from?"

"The leaf. We were born there but moved away some time ago, before the war ya know." Shika half lied. Naru said nothing since he had his finger wrapped around her neck again, squeezeing a bit to warn her not to speak. She'd always been a shitty liar.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do what you want with the base. I'm done there anyways... Come on Naru." Shika said as he grasped her wrist and started to walk away from the three leaf nins, god they were annoying bastards. Minato took several steps forward and Shika took a kunai out of his weapon's pouch and threw it at the man, it his the ground just a scant inch from the man's foot stopping him cold as Sakumo and Kakashi both tensed and reached for their weapons.

"I would'nt do that if I were you two..." Naru said as she stopped and turned her head to look at them. The two men froze, unsure of what to do since the girl had stepped in front of the shadow user to sheild him while his back was turned. It was'nt that they could'nt hit the guy, it was just that they were'nt sure if Minato would let them try since the girl was his daughter especially since they might end up hitting her instead.

Minato locked eyes with his daughter-dear god he was a father already and he had never known it. How had this happened? Who was her mother? He could'nt tell since she didn't seem to take after her mother at all, it was his own traits that were the most dominate.

Frankly he was both shocked and awed by the fact that someone with his blood was standing before him. Even more so that that person was a young woman. A female. His bloodline had'nt had a female born to it in almost one hundred years, so this was quite mind blowingly rare.

Naru looked at her father and wondered what he was thinking as Shika stopped walking and looked back at her curiously before asking. "Naru, do you want to stay with your dad? You could go back to the village..."

"No. There's no point. There is no place for me there." Naru said as she waved to her dad and turned and ran to catch up to Shika, falling into step next to him and was a little startled when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drew her body up against his own when he noticed that she was cold. She looked up at him and noticed the dark look on his face and wondered what he was thinking as they vanished into the endless white surrounding them.

Minato watched them get further and further away and though he wanted to call out and tell them that he wanted them back in the village, he simply could'nt find his voice. "Minato. What do you want us to do?" Sakumo asked the blond man as his daughter, the flesh and blood that he had'nt known existed vanish with that weird shady guy. The same guy that had supposedly saved his son, and wondered why the guy had been so insistant that they leave.

Did he have some sort of grudge against the village? Or did he just hate people in general?

"I want to say 'Go after my kid.' But as much as I want to say that, the base has to come first. We can try and find my daughter some other time..." Minato said in a pained tone. Being the Hokage had never bothered him as much as it did now. Putting the needs of others ahead of his own had never bothered him until now.

But that was because he had never had anything truely precious to him before other than Kushina. And now he did.

A daughter. A rare, beautiful and amazing gift for one with his blood pulsing through her veins.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Shika was almost beyond pissed when they reappeared in a town somewhere in bird country several hundred miles away. "Why were you out alone?" He asked in a deadly warning tone, his icy blue eyes boring into her skull until she looked at him.

"I was gathering medicine for your wounds."

"Fuck the wounds Naru. Do you have any _idea_ what could have happened back there?" He said as he took a threatening step towards her since she had taken a few steps away from him once they had reappeared.

"Of course I do Shika. I'm not stupid."

Shika snorted and muttered "Could'a fooled me." under his breath and Naru responded with a well placed punch to the stomach, causing the man to double over gasping for air.

"Don't take that tone with me again Shikamaru Nara or I'll open a can of wupp ass on you." She was still the Kage of his village despite the time line and he _would_ treat her with some goddamn respect. Shika blinked and snorted again. The last time she threatened to open a can of wup ass on him was when they had been in Anbu together. They had both achived the rank of captian and had started to butt heads at every turn.

She would go out on a mission and just to piss her off he would complete her mission before she got there and make her efforts all worthless. He had done it a grand total of three times before she had walked into his office, closed and locked the door behind her and cheerfully put his ass through a wall. Tsunade style. It had been one of the most painful experiences of his entire life. He had never had so many broken bones before. She had'nt bothered to hold back or show mercy.

All in all...it had been a huge turn on for him. Call it the curse of his clan but feirce women were hot. Especially after they hand you your ass on a platter.

Which was why after he got out of the hospital he had kidnapped her and held her prisoner in an bizarre effort to woo her. He had had her for a week before anyone had come looking for her, not because they didn't notice that they were gone, but that was apparently how long it had taken Kakashi to realise that he loved her and he had come looking for her.

Natrually he had won the fight for her affections, but Shika had'nt been able to get over her completely. He gave a feral smile and grasped her small wrist and pulled her up against his body again, his blood felt like it was boiling in his veins. "God I hope you do. I really, really do-" He wrapped an arm around her slim waist and rubbed himself against her like a big cat, her eyes widened and her face turned a lovely shade of pink when she felt his erection against her stomach.

Holy cow, he was huge!

"Hit me. Break my bones, fuck me up." Shika said as he let go of her wrist to tangle his fingers in her soft hair and tipped her head back as he toyed with the idea of kissing her. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to so badly that his hands were shaking, but he could'nt right now. As much as he wanted too, Naru still saw herself as a married woman. Even though she had never really met Kakashi until today. Even though he would'nt recognise her as his mate.

So he would wait. He would wait for her as long as it took for her to free herself of Kakashi's bindings, and then she would be his.


	8. Chapter 8

_Holy cow, Shika was huge! _Naru thought as he let her go and moved away from her, breaking the contact between their bodies and started walking as she stared at his back in shock. Did Shika still feel attracted to her?

All clues pointed to yes, but she was in love with Kakashi. He was her husband.

It was'nt that she didn't like Shika. As far as men went he was every sane woman's wet dream. Protective. Wicked. Loyal. Fierce. Talented, boy oh boy he was talented with his hands and mouth. And all of that aggression...at the right time it was a turn on, but this wasn't the right time.

Kakashi was still alive. And she was still bound to him as his mate. Even though there had been no spark of recognition in his eyes.

Her chest started to ache. "Shika!" He stopped walking and turned to look at her, a curious look on his handsome face.

"What is it Naru?" He asked gently. She had such a pained look on her lovely face. What was she thinking? He wondered as she opened her mouth to speak but couldn't seem to force the words out and simply shut her mouth again and ran her fingers through her soft blond hair. Had she really been about to ask him if taking him as a lover would be cheating? Was she really that weak? Or did she maybe have feelings for Shika that she wasn't aware of?

"Nothing, lets just find a place to stay the next few nights." She said as she brushed past him and stuffed her hands in her skirt pockets. Shika watched her for a second before sighing. She was such an odd woman. And she had him tied up in knots, really she did.

They walked through the town until they found a nice hotel, and Shika bought a room for them to share since he felt he shouldn't be away from her right now. they walked down the hall to their room and he opened the door and flipped on the lights and grunted as he got a good look at the interior. The guy at the desk had given them the honeymoon sweet, complete with a huge four post bed with red satin sheets and plush pillows.

No doubt he would find several unused sex toys, lube and condoms in one of the bedside tables. Naru gripped his shirt sleeve and he looked down at her and snickered at the comical look on her face. "Wh-What is-"

"Oh come on Naru. I know that you aren't such a prude that you don't know what kind of room this is." Shika teased as he tugged at a strand of her soft hair. She looked at him wide eyed, her pretty face an adorable pink color as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her middle and picked her up. She made a funny 'eekk' sound and grabbed the door frame and he snorted in silent laughter and used his shadows to pry her fingers loose.

"Just what do you think I'm going to do to you, Naru? Eat you alive?" Shika laughed as he dragged her into the room and tossed her down on the large bed and staggered back and fell on his ass laughing at the comical look on her face.

"Well if I do think that, you know that it's all your damn fault!" She shrieked at him.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi dropped the man that he had just killed and stared down at the gaping hole in his chest as blood pooled around his body, at his feet as he panted. How many people had he killed again? He had lost count because his mind kept going from the task at hand to the woman that was his sensei's daughter. How had the fact that Minato even had a kid escaped him? It just wasn't possible that the mother would hide the girl from the man, not when she could hurt him by using the daughter to torture him. But the woman that had given birth to the girl would have had to be a complete and total bitch to do something like that.

Yet that's exactly what it was looking like to him. Instead of telling Minato he had a kid, and handing her over to him to be raised and cared for, she had tried to kill the girl instead. It just didn't make any sense to him. If she had tried to kill the girl, then that would suggest that she hated the child, maybe she had hated Minato and had simply taken it out on the girl. Whatever the reason Minato was hurting.

And in his eyes that was unforgivable.

Minato was a good man, he worked hard, and did his best in everything from being a husband, to a sensei, to a Kage and he didn't deserve to be torn up about a child that he had never known about. Yet it was obvious to him and his father that Minato had wanted to take the girl back home to the village desperately.

"Fang 2, what's your statis?"

"Alive, well, and pissed." Kakashi said as he kicked the corpse at his feet and started walking.

"How is everyone else?" Minato asked and all at once there was five other voices, sounding off one after the other.

"Good here."

"Wounded here, but alive."

"Alive, but bleeding. That last guy got in a fucking good hit."

"I have got to learn some new jutsu..."

"Lets blow this place sky high and go home." Sakumo said as he finished killing his last opponent and started running back towards the wall that he had blown to pieces to make an opening in.

Minato was quiet for a second. His mind a million miles away. "Alright everyone, meet back at the ronde vu point and we'll blow this puppy and head home."

"Right."


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the leaf village-

The destruction of the Iwa base was recieved with cheers by the masses as Minato looked over the village. Everyone was happy, not that he could blame them. The base had been the strong hold of one of the strongest missing nin's this side of fire counrty. And with him gone Iwa would have trouble holding their ranks. It would make taking them out better.

It would also minimize the number of casualties.

"Minato." The man turned to look at the one who had said his name and smiled a bit when he saw his wife Kushina standing behind him.

"Shina." He said her name lovingly as he reached out and wrapped his arms around her, dragging her body up against his own and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Whats wrong Minato? Despite the happy news, you look so down."

"I ran into someone I didn't expect to see..."

"Will you tell me about them?"

Minato debated for several seconds then nodded his head curtly. Kushina was his wife. He had loved her since they were children, and though he had slept around when he was younger, she had the right to know everything. "Lets go sit in the office, and I'll tell you everything." He said gently as he let her go and simply contented himself with holding her hand as they walked side by side.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"Kakashi..." Rin said his name like she would say a prayer as he thrust into her softness. She arched her hips up off of the matress urging him to go deeper, he growled and tangled his fingers in her thick brown hair and for a split second it was'nt her face he was seeing. But the face of Minato's daughter, flushed and panting. It was'nt Rins hands he felt gripping his shoulders as he fucked her, but Naru's.

There was something wrong with this. He should'nt be imagining his girlfriend as someone else, yet he could'nt help but wonder why he was imagining that partiular girl. Or why it seemed so real.

He kissed Rin, and groaned in disappointment. The same taste of coffee and smoke. He imagined Naru would taste much sweeter.

He broke the kiss and pressed his lips against Rin's neck and gripped her hips in his hands and lifted her to meet his thrusts. She cried out and arched her back as she clenched around him and he sighed and gave up as soon as she came and slipped out of her body.

This was bullshit. Why was he seeing that girl's face when he was trying to mate with Rin? Why didn't the mating mark appear and bind them? No matter how many times he took Rin these past few hours since returning to the village. Nothing ever happened. It was frustrating. "Kakashi? Is everything okay?" Rin asked as she sat up in bed, not bothering to cover her nakedness as she studied him.

"I'm fine." He lied as he pulled on his pants, the smell of sweat and sex in the room was stiffling, making his stomach lurch dangerously and making him feel like he was going to be sick, he needed to get the hell out of here and clear his head.

"Where are you-"

"Out. I need to walk around and clear my head a bit." _Maybe find out why the mating mark was'nt binding them together like it should have._ He thought darkly as he tugged on a sleeveless shirt and his mask and walked out the door.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

He was up to something. Naru could feel it in her bones as Shika walked past the bed and glanced at her as he sat down in a chair across the room a little ways and simply stared at her. "Are'nt you supposed to be sleeping, Naru?" Shika said as he took a bite of one of the apples that he had bought when he had gone for a walk earlier.

Naru sat up and glared at him and blinked in suprise when she noticed that he was'nt wearing his shirt or his usual work pants. He was wearing sweat pants that hung low around his hips, giving her a fantastic view of his hard mucseled body. "Like the view, honey?" Shika said in a teasing tone as he took another bite of his apple, the loud crunch of his teeth tearing through the skin of the fruit, and making her jump and quickly look away from him.

"I don't know what your talking about." She lied and he snickered as she blushed. He finished eating the piece that was in his mouth and set the rest aside and stood up. He walked across the room.

"You know...I was thinking earlier about the way things should be and the way they will be. Kakashi didn't remember or recognise you as his mate-" _Not that he was really paying attention to Naru when he was too busy sizing me up like he'd like to beat my ass black and blue. _Shika thought darkly as he stopped at the foot of the bed as Naru glared at him.

"So that means that your not married anymore." Shika continued as he looked at her. She had a pained look on her face as he said that and looked away from him.

"Which is why I'm going to make you fall in love with me." Shika said as he slipped his knee on the bed and shifted his body weight so that the matress dipped under his leg, making her jump and look at him again.

"It does'nt work that way, Shika. My feelings are'nt a light switch, you can't just turn me on or off whenever you feel like it."

"I know. That's why I'm going to seduce you and steal you away from Kakashi." Shika said cheerfully as he crawled onto the bed and made his way over to her. It was like watching a big panther stalking it's prey. An apt analogy for what Shika was doing especially since he was stalking her.

Her face heated up her heart thudded in her chest, she knew that she should get away from him, but she could'nt move as she felt his finger tips brushed against the skin of her leg, trailing up her leg to the inside of her thighs, she jumped and opened her mouth to yell at him but he had her toppled over and pinned under him an instant later. His mouth settled over hers as she opened it to speak and she felt his tongue snake inside to deepen the kiss.

She pushed against his chest in an effort to get him off but the damn man just pressed his body closer to her as she felt something cold slip under her shirt and settled over her breasts, she twitched as her nipples were pinched and rolled causing her to arch up a bit and rub her body against his chest. A distressed sound escaping her throat as he broke the kiss and pulled back a bit to stare at her as he panted.

"What's wrong? Don't you like what I can do with my shadows?" Shika asked as he used the darkness to tease her body until she was twitching and panting.

"Make it stop."

"Not until you give in to me."

"Never."

"Then I'm not stopping." Shika said cheerfully as one of his shadows slipped under her skirt and stroked her core. She screamed and jack knifed up off of the bed and curled her body so that her knees were against her chest.

"St-Stop! Shika! This is wierd!"

"Really, it looks like fun to me. Imagine all the things I can do with this jutsu."

"I most certainly will not!" She shrieked in outrage as she felt something invisible slip inside of her and quickly clapped her hands over her mouth to stiffle her scream, her wide eyes staring at his face. The bastard was all smiles and grins. _Sadist._

"Shika stop it, please. This really does feel wierd."

"Then give in."

"I can't." She whimpered as she felt something press against her sweet spot.

"Why not?"

"I-It feels like I'm cheating on him..." Naru gasped as her body clenched, she was close to cumming, she knew it and yet she could'nt stop it. God she really hated Shika sometimes. Shika sighed and reached out and picked her up and set her back down in his lap, straddling his hips and tangled his fingers in her hair.

"It's not cheating if he does'nt recognise you Naru. Now let go and cum for me." She shook her head no and he growled and lifted her slightly and movedher skirt out of the way and she gasped in shock when she felt the aching legnth of his arousal against her core.

"Let go." He said gently as he kissed her cheeks, her lips, and her neck as he slipped one of his hands under her shirt to cup one of her breasts. She whimpered again and shook her head no and he growled in irritation.

"Then cum until you can let go." He said as he set her back down on the bed and let his shadows go to work on her even more. It was'nt long after that that she was screaming his name as she came over and over again, yet still refused to give herself to him. The damn stubborn woman.


	10. Chapter 10

_The damn stubborn woman. _He thought as he called off his shadows and tugged down her skirt and shirt, so that they were back in place and checked Naru's pulse just to be on the safe side. The strong and steady pulse under his finger tips relieved him a bit as he pulled the blanket up over her shoulder and brushed her soft hair away from her face.

She was starting to get on his nerves. He understood that she loved Kakashi, and that sleeping with him felt like a betrayal of the man's trust, like cheating, but it wasn't cheating unless Kakashi recognised her as his mate. And he just didn't, there for _not_ cheating. At least this was his way of thinking as he stared down at Naru. She had cum so many times that she had lost consciousness, she was really no fun at all since he had hoped that she would give in and let him take her. But she had refused up until the bitter end.

He knew that torture wasn't exactly the best way to start a relationship with her, but it was the best way to wear her down until she accepted him. Sadly she was a very loyal and very stubborn woman. So he might have to break her completely to get her to accept him. But breaking her completely would make her nothing more than a slave and that wasn't what he wanted so he would have to be very careful with her.

He wanted a lover who was his equal, not a sex slave. He just was'nt into fucking someone with no will of their own. "You stupid girl. Your only human, why can't you accept the truth and let go of him?" He asked softly as he streatched out on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms and tried to go to sleep.

But he was far to wired and uncomfortable to sleep. His loins were heavy, his cock ached and his chest hurt. All in all he wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon, at least not until he relieved himself. He was about to get up and go do that when Naru's hand wrapped around his cock through his pants and he froze, his expression comical as she turned over and glared at him. "Did you really think that you could bend me to your will like that? That's how Kakashi and I ended up married in the first place." She said as she slowly rose up so that she was sitting next to him.

His eyes got so wide that they looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "Wh-What are you-" He sputtered and she smirked at him and ran her hand along his length, subtly tightening her grip until it felt like she was trying to break that sensitive part of his body in half. He hissed and bucked his hips, of god it was like wearing a cock ring, it felt both painful and good. It made him want to cum even more desperately than he had before.

Naru was pissed. No scratch that she was almost beyond pissed as she let go of him just long enough to pull his pants down in the front and free his dick from the restraining fabric before gripping him in her hand again. It hurts, doesn't it?

Shika looked up at her through narrowed eyes, wondering what she was going to do now that she had him. She smirked at him and ran her hand along his length again and he groaned and bucked his hips again. God yes it hurt. In his opinion no one should ever be so aroused that they felt like tearing off their own skin. It was just wrong. "What would you let me do to you until I let you come?"

"Anything. I'll let you do anything to me as long as I get to cum..." Shika said and she gave him a devious smile that had his heart hammering against his ribs. Ah, so she intended to torture him for the privilege of cumming. Well that was fine, he was curious to know what she could do.

"As long as I get to cum inside of you, Naru." Her smile vanished a second later and she gripped him tighter causing him to gasp, jesus she really was trying to break him down there was'nt she.

"Your not cumming inside of me."

"Yes I will." He panted and she growled at him and rolled him over onto his stomach and pulled his hands behind his back and used the fuzzy cuffs in the bed side drawer to secure them there then lifted her skirt and used it to cover his head so that he couldn't see what else she pulled out of the drawer.

Naru smirked evilly as she pulled out several vibrators and a cock ring and quickly checked the vibrators for batteries and grinned happily, this was going to be fun. Carefully she took the cock ring out of the box it was in and reached under Shika and used her hands to lift his hips up off of the bed and put it on him, he growled in irritation and tried to twist his head around to look at her. Just what the hell was she doing any-Ahhh!

He stiffened as his pants were pulled down around his knees and something wet and slimy probe his ass. "What the hell are you doing?" He gasped as he felt something slide inside of him and gritted his teeth as he felt a slight sting as something was pushed inside of him and he started to wriggled around.

"What does it feel like, Shika?"

"It _feels _like I'm going to end up raping you for this in retaliation". Shika growled warningly.

Naru snorted. "It's not that bad Shika, just relax." _Easier said than done._

Shika muttered several curses and screamed as Naru pushed the thing inside of him further so that it was pressed against his prostate and switched the vibrator on. Shika cried out again and ground his hips against the mattress in an effort to seek relief, and Naru couldn't help but think that he would make some lucky person a fantastic uke as she sat back to wait until he lost his mind before she let him cum.

"Take it out-" Shika panted as he ground his hips against the mattress again, oh god this hurt. He wanted to cum so much.

"Not yet."

"Take it out."

"No. If you can do things to me against my will them I should be able to do the same to you."

"You can...but not like this. Take it out and use me instead."

"Don't feel like it. Sorry."

"You know I think I'm going to use those same exact words when I get my hands on you and tie you to this bed and fuck you none stop until your pregnate." Shika growled as he glared at her from over his shoulder, his icy eyes glowing in the dim light. She gaped at him for a second. He would'nt dare.

He gave her a feral smile. Oh yes he would. He would do it in a heart beat and she was kidding herself if she thought other wise. "Today isn't a safe day for you right?"

She stared at him wide eyed for a second before slowly climbing over him to get up off of the bed. He growled again and used his shadows to restrain her as he snapped the chain ot the fuzzy cuffs in half and pulled the vibrator out of his ass and grabbed her and tossed her onto the bed and quickly restrained her hands. His icy eyes glowing with barely suppressed sexual hunger and rage. "Now, let me show you how this is really done." He panted as he lifted her skirt up around her hips and pulled her panties off of her and quickly slid his aching dick inside of her.

She screamed at the sudden invasion and gripped the bed sheets in her hands as he started to thrust mindlessly into her warm wet body. "Feels good to have the real deal inside of you again right. You can feel the pulsing of my heart in your womb..."

Naru blinked back tears as he rubbed up against her sweet spot and bit her lower lip. She wanted to say more but he silenced her with a bruising kiss without breaking his rythem.

He broke the kiss a few seconds later panting, "God, your so tight, and slick. I think I want to cum now." Shika said as he withdrew from her body long enough to pull the cock ring off before he thrust back into her. She whimpered and squeezed her eyes closed as she felt his semen filling her body.

_Oh Kakashi...I'm sorry._

_Kakashi stopped walking and looked around the crowded streets for a second. It sounded like someone had just said his name. _

_Wierd, since there was no one around him right now._

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

ha, that was fun. They do love playing rough don't they. I'll be starting the next chapter with a three month time skip


	11. Chapter 11

okay found a slight time inconsistancy. so for the sake of all arguments lets just say that it's been 8 months since naru and shika saw minato and the others. Instead of three months. Naru is 3 months pregy, and not happy.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"Naru, are you okay?" Shika asked as he dropped down out of the tree's a few feet from her and landed lightly on the balls of his feet and she sat on the ground panting. She looked up at him and bared her teeth at him.

"Come closer Shika, and I'll show you if I'm okay or not."

"Uh...no thanks honey. The last time I got close to you while you were in a bad mood I got a vibrator shoved up my ass." And the time before she had found out that she was pregnant with his baby, she had put him in traction for several weeks. Which was part of the reason that they were out in the middle of this god forsaken land looking for some missing nin. Shika had two mouths to feed and a hospital bill to pay. And despite the dangers of the job, he liked bounty hunting. And so did Naru.

"So the baby is making you sick again?" Shika asked as he leaned down and put his hand against her cheek, her pissy mood changed in an instant, and she leaned against his palm and sighed. He smiled and let her lean against his hand, it must have felt nice since it was cold against her slightly feverish skin.

"Yes. Its a pain in the ass like it's dad." Naru said as she rubbed his hand against her cheek. He snorted. He was'nt the pain in the ass, she was. She's the one who lured innocent and unsuspecting men into her grip and shoved fucking dildo's up their asses. Not him.

"Did you try eating something?" Shika asked curiously, she had been having trouble keeping down foods for the past two months and he was starting to think that his kid was trying to kill them both.

"I'm not sure if I can hold anything down." Naru said as she grasped his other hand and held it to her other cheek since the one she had had before was'nt nice and cool anymore.

"Maybe we should take you to see Tsunade back at the village."

"I doubt she's there now."

"Then at least let me take you back to the village so that you can be looked over. You can see your dad again if I do." Shika said coaxingly and she looked up at him with a desolate look. Even now, she still loved Kakashi and worried what he might think if he saw her in her present condition.

"Naru, what have I told you before?"

"That it isn't cheating unless he recognises me as his mate." Naru said with a pout and he smiled and quickly scooped her up off of the ground as she let out a startled shriek. He chuckled and cradled her smaller body against his chest and she looked at him again before realising that he had blood spattered on his face and neck.

"What have you been up too?"

"Hunting, now hold on tight." Shika said absent mindedly as he gathered the darkness and used it to teleport them into the leaf village. Dropping them smack dab in the fourth Hokage's empty office. Shika looked around for a second and then put Naru down on the red velvet lounge chair across the room from the desk.

"Hn. He must be out on a mission or something. Guess that means that your going to have to entertain yourself for a while."

"Wait a-your just going to pop in and leave me here?"

"Well, since your sick and having trouble keeping up."

"You bastard I would'nt be having trouble keeping up if you had kept that thing in your pants to yourself!" Naru fairly shieked as she smacked him in the shoulder with her fists, he laughed and grabbed both of her hands and gave her a quick kiss, too distracted to notice the Kage standing a few feet from them, observing them from behind the slightly ajar door.

Shika broke the kiss and put Naru on her feet and quickly vanished as she reached for a kunai to throw at him.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Minato was in shock.

He had just finished a meeting with the council about his wife and had been heading back to his office to do some light paper work and eat the home made lunch that Kushina had made for him when he had heard two voices coming from inside his office and had initally thought it was a couple of assassins out to kill him again. Man had he been wrong. The last two people he had expected to see was his daughter and her blood spattered guard dog.

_What do I do now?_ He wondered, for the second time in his life since Kushina told him he was going to be a father, he was totally at a loss. He just was'nt sure what to do now.

Ever since he had told Kushina about Naru things had been...wierd. Not strained, just wierd.

Kushina had been thrilled by the fact that his blood line had finally produced a female, and had been urging him to branch out his shinobi to find her and bring her home. But with the war still going on he simply didn't have the man power to do that. Even though he had been worried that Naru would get caught by enemy forces, and get hurt in a bought of friendly fire, so fro the time being he had simply given up that he would meet her again.

At least right away. Sighing and running his hand through his semi long golden blond hair he tried to think of the best way to approach her, but his thoughts were cut off when she opened his office door and he ended up falling on his back at her feet.

"Yo, dad. What were you doing spying?" Naru asked in a playful tone as she dropped into a squat and leaned over him a bit. He blushed and blinked at her as he tried to think of a really good lie, but his mind was coming up blank.

He laughed nervously and lifted his hand and mimiced her greeting. "Uh, hi Naru."

She looked a little suprised for some reason and smiled at him. "You remembered my name."

Minato blinked at her again, she sounded like she really thought that he would'nt remember her name?_ I wonder why that would be? _"Sorry for dropping in so unexpectedly, dad but Shika has been worried about my health and thought that this might be for the best, ya know."

Minato slowly started to sit up and was about to tell her that it was fine, she could drop in and stay as often as she wanted when Kakashi and his dad came walking up, and for a second thought that something was wrong.

"Minato!" Minato jumped as he heard Kakashi's worried voice and abruptly sat up all the way and peeked out the door and smiled at them.

"Hey guys, come see who came to visit for a while." Minato said cheerfully as Naru grabbed his upper arm and tried to help him up. Minato gave her a funny look and smiled as she helped him to his feet and brushed him off before straitening his Kage robe.

"There much better." Naru said with a smile as she let her arms fall back to her sides. Minato blushed and thanked her as Sakumo and Kakashi stood in the door way watching them curiously.


	12. Chapter 12

Minato blushed and thanked her as Sakumo and Kakashi stood in the door way watching them curiously.

Something was off here. Really off. Kakashi glanced at his dad as he noticed the scent coming from the blond female standing next to her father, if anyone had had any doubts about Naru's parentage, they wouldn't if they could see the two standing side by side, but that wasn't what really grabbed his attention. As mentioned before, it was her scent. The smell of wind, sweet grass with a soft under tone of _musk_.

A Hatake's mating musk.

Kakashi caught his father's eye and saw that the man was as stiff as a board, his dark eyes narrowed at the girl as she spoke with her father. "As I was saying before, normally I wouldn't drop in unannounced but Shika thought that it might be in my best interest to hang out here in the village for a while."

"Yeah, you mentioned that before. But you never really explanined why he dropped you here."

"Yes I did. I told you he's been worried about my health lately."

"Oh, whys that? Have you been sick?" Minato asked curiously as he looked Naru over. She did look a bit on the pale side, kind of like Kushina when she was about to have a fainting spell. She's not going to faint is she? He wondered, suddenly feeling like he should grab her and put her in the nearest chair before she ended up cracking her skull open. True to his instincts, he did just that. wrapping an arm around her shoulders and quickly maneuvering her to the nearest chair and gently pushing her down in it.

Naru blinked as he straitened his spine and looked around for a second. "Hey dad-"

Minato looked at her, raising his brow at her questioningly as Sakumo waved his hand in the air for a second to get the Kage's attention. Minato glanced at him and Sakumo whispered, "Be back in a second." And he nodded his head in understanding as Sakumo grabbed Kakashi and took off running down the hall at a dead run. Sakumo barricaded the two of them in the nearest broom closet and finally let go of Kakashi and stood there panting like he had just run a marathon, his hear hammering against his chest.

"Did you-"

Kakashi gave him a dark look. He was pretty sure that he would know it if he had mated with someone. "How about you dad? Did you mate her thinking she was just another tavern maid or something?"

Sakumo bristled at his tone. "I would never mate a woman and leave her!"

Kakashi shrugged. He knew his dad enough to know that he was telling the truth. The man just wasn't the love em and leave em type. "Are you sure it wasn't you Kakashi? I know that you've been trying to mate with Rin, and I also know that it isn't working."

"How the hell could you possibly know that?" Kakashi hissed as his face turned red under his mask. Sakumo just gave him a duh look. He wasn't about to tell him that Rin had told him everything, and had been checking out their old house and taking note of all the valuable things in it that she thought she would have a right too. Sakumo had no desire to tell his son that the woman he loved was a gold digger. That would hurt Kakashi and turn him off of women forever.

And Sakumo was kind of looking forward to grand kids sometime in his future.

"I know it wasn't me dad, I would _know _if it was." Kakashi growled and Sakumo sighed and leaned back against the door. They were the only Hatake's left in all the world, it _was_ one of them. There was just no way around that.

"I guess the only way to know for sure is to compare the scent of our musks against the one that clings to her skin." Sakumo said tiredly, he wasn't sure if he was mentally prepared to be responsible for another woman.

Kakashi sighed and ran his fingers through his semi long hair in irritation. What a pain. They didn't even know this woman and she was already causing problems. "Fine. Whatever. Lets do it." Sakumo let them out and they both walked back down the hall feeling an over whelming sense of urgency. They walked back into the office and Sakumo walked over to Naru and as pretty as you please scooped her up out of the chair and hugged her.

"Welcome back, it's so good to see you again..." Kakashi face palmed and shook his head as his dad put the girl back down and smiled at the adorable confused look on her face before he walked back over to Kakashi and looked at him funny and hissed.

"Not. Me." Kakashi's heart thudded in his chest as he walked over to the girl and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight as he breathed deep and everything seemed to stop. His heart. His lungs. His brain. Time itself seemed to have stopped as realization seeped into his shocked mind.

The musk was his. He would know it almost anywhere. Yet he had'nt really noticed it because it was mixed in with her natural scent, and on top of that, he could plainly see the mark on the nape of her neck, hidden by her soft blond hair.

But that was impossible. He had'nt ever marked anyone before. And he was sure that he would remember if he had.

It was like being handed a death sentance, killed and then reincarnated as someone else. Something in his mind simply clicked into place as he let go of her and moved away a step and looked at his father who was openly gaping at him now as he looked at Naru and simply stared at her. Every feature on her pale lovely face etching itself into his heart and mind for all time.

He stood there for a second as his instincts kicked in and he grabbed Naru, hooking his hand around her nape and pulled her against him again as he tugged his mask down and growled, "Mine." And sealed her mouth with his own.

Naru's eyes went wide and she flailed around for a few seconds trying to figure out what Kakashi was doing as her dad growled threateningly and started to grab Kakashi, but was stopped by Sakumo as he grabbed the smaller man and picked him up and took off running out of the room before Minato ended up dead.

It just was'nt a good idea to come between a male and his mate...


	13. Chapter 13

_He stood there for a second as his instincts kicked in and he grabbed Naru, hooking his hand around her nape and pulled her against him again as he tugged his mask down and growled, "Mine." _

_Naru's eyes went wide and she flailed around for a few seconds trying to figure out what Kakashi was doing as her dad growled threateningly and started to grab Kakashi, but was stopped by Sakumo as he grabbed the smaller man and picked him up and took off running out of the room before Minato ended up dead._

_It just was'nt a good idea to come between a male and his mate..._

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

_What the hell was going on here?_ Naru wondered as Kakashi nearly kissed her sensless. This was odd. Well okay not really odd, just shocking. Yes that was it. Shocking. It was as if the Kakashi she used to know was back, alive and well and breathing. She could feel his heart hammering against his ribs in his chest, under her palm and could'nt help but feel so very, very confused by all of this.

He had'nt recognised her before, and yet she was sure that he did now. What had changed? She was'nt really any different from the way she had been three months ago. She looked the same. Felt the same. The only difference was that she was carrying Shika's child. So why was he recognising her as his mate now? She didn't understand.

She pushed him away and jumped back as far as she could and put her father's desk between them. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing my mate." Kakashi said as he started to walk around the desk but Naru threw a kunai at him. He caught it with little effort and looked at her. Why was she warning him off?

"Why now?" He looked confused for a second as she continued to speak. "Why are you claiming me as your mate now? Do you have any idea how long I waited for you? How long I longed to see you? You didn't even recognise me when we ran into each other before. So why now all of a sudden do you care if I'm yours or not?"

"So you knew that we were mated? And you never came to me. I'd like to ask why?" Kakashi said as he pocketed the kunai that she had thrown at him and stared at her, completely ignoring her questions.

"Because..." A pained look crossed her pretty face and she looked like she was about to cry. "It seemed like you didn't want me. How could I force myself into your life if you didn't want me?"

"But are'nt you forcing yourself into my life now reguardless of wheather I want you or not?" Kakashi pointed out and she flinched like she had been struck.

"I came here to see my father. Not you."

"Didn't you miss me? Your words earlier suggested that you did, so why not come to me?"

"Because...god this is so fucking stupid. Everything is so messed up now, I didn't want to complicate your life even more than I already had. Especially now."

"What's changed? Why are you really here in the village-" Kakashi jumped up on the desk and leaned down until his face was just an inch or so away from her own. "Tell me."

She backed herself away from him, away form the desk until her back hit the wall noticing that he tracked her movements the entire time. She was shaking and hypervenilating, was talking to him really that upsetting? It was a simple question, nothing to get overly upset about. "Well, I'm waiting _beloved_. Aren't you goping to tell me what I want to know?" Kakashi asked as he jumped down off of the desk and slowly made his way over to her, stopping just with in arms reach of her.

She had such a despolate and sad look on her face and he wanted to know what was hurting her so much so that he could help her if he could. Was she in some sort of trouble? Had she been married to someone before she met him? Had he abused her in some way? He cocked his head as that thought crossed his mind. He was'nt exactly the abusing kind of person so he was'nt sure why he even bothered with that thought, but at least he was covering all of his bases.

"I'm pregnant. Three months along. Shika...he loves me, and wants to steal me away from you. He got me pregnant knowing that a child would bind me to him in some way."

Kakashi cocked his head as he absorbed this new information and rage warred with jealousy and concern in his chest. He closed the remaining distance between them as he tried to figure out what he could say, but honestly he could'nt find any comforting words to say. He could'nt exactly be pissed with her for sleeping with another man since he had been fucking with Rin. Oh god Rin, he would have to deal with her.

Reaching out he framed her face in his hands, hating the way she flinched when he touched her and kissed her forehead tenderly. "Don't concern yourself with that anymore. It's in the past. Your here, and your mine. Nothing else matters, understand?"

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"What the fuck was that all about?" Minato fairly yelled at Sakumo as soon as he put him down. Sakumo laughed nervously and held his hands up in a placating guesture.

"Sorry, sorry, but I could'nt let you pull Kakashi away from your girl."

"Why the hell not? Naru does'nt need to be toyed with by your son right now Sakumo!"

"Kakashi is'nt playing with her Minato, the two of them are mated. He's as serious as a stroke...speaking of your not looking too good." Sakumo pointed out as he noticed the throbbing vein in the blond's temple.

"Since when was Kakashi mated to anyone but Rin?"

"He's been trying to mate with Rin, but the binding didn't work as it should. It didn't even work at all. She does'nt even bear his mark. But Naru probably does since she's covered in his scent." Minato blinked, shook his head, opened his mouth to speak and shook his head again. This was just a bit too much for him to understand.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"Shhh, stop crying. It's okay. I'm here now." Kakashi said as he held Naru in his arms as she cried against his chest. Her tears soaking through his navy blue shirt. It must have been very hard for her to think that he didn't want her. It must have been even harder to face him while carrying the child of another man.

He tangled his fingers in her soft hair and let it slip between his fingers. Lifting it away from her nape and the mating mark on her neck over and over again as he tried to assure himself that she was real. To be perfectly honest there was simply a lot that he didn't know or understand just yet, but he would figure those things out in time. Right now all he cared about was taking care of her, because she was the new center of his world, and needed to be taken care of.


	14. Chapter 14

_"Shhh, stop crying. It's okay. I'm here now." Kakashi said as he held Naru in his arms as she cried against his chest. Her tears soaking through his navy blue shirt. It must have been very hard for her to think that he didn't want her. It must have been even harder to face him while carrying the child of another man._

_He tangled his fingers in her soft hair and let it slip between his fingers. Lifting it away from her nape and the mating mark on her neck over and over again as he tried to assure himself that she was real. To be perfectly honest there was simply a lot that he didn't know or understand just yet, but he would figure those things out in time. Right now all he cared about was taking care of her, because she was the new center of his world, and needed to be taken care of._

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru cried herself to sleep in his arms, the soft weight of her limp body making him smile a bit as he slipped an arm under her legs and stood up. She must had been exhausted before she ever confronted him, she needed proper rest and care or she would get sick. He needed to take her home and put her to bed, but was loath to leave without speaking with his father and his-he snickered. Father-in-law, god Minato was going to blow a gasket once he found out.

Deciding that rest came first he slipped out the open office window and leapt from roof to roof towards his home.

Rin was happy that her plans to snag a Hatake as a husband were going as they should. She had Kakashi eating out of the palm of her hand. Boys were so easy to manipulate sometimes it was just pathetic. You start out with a little light flirting, pretending to be all sweet and innocent, make them think that they are something special. Flatter them, stroke their egos, and eventually depending on the type of man you were after, sleep with them.

Make them feel good enough and a man would do whatever you wanted them too. Do enough for them, and they were hooked for life.

She could'nt wait until she bore his mating mark, she would have the run of the Hatake clan as the female head, wife to the heir of the bloodline. She would be set for life once she was Kakashi's mate. She would have a man that would subject himself to every whim, no matter how painful or humiliating. Nearly unlimited funds, and power. No one would ever admit it but the Hatake clan weilded just as much power as the lords of Fire country!

With their clan name and their power backing her, she could do whatever she wanted and no one would appose her.

She checked her appearance in the mirror above her dresser and smirked, for tonights roll in the hay she had worn Kakashi's favorite, a royal blue dress with a skirt that just barely fell past her hips, her shoulder legnth dark brown hair had been curled around her face to give her an more innocent look since she knew that Kakashi liked girls who looked innocent, once she deemed her appearance good enough she grabbed her house keys and slipped on her shoes and walked out the door.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi slipped into his apartment with his slight burden and laid Naru on his couch so that he could change the sheets on his bed. There was no way that he was putting her in his bed when it still smelled like Rin. He didn't want her any more upset than she already was.

As soon as he made sure that she was comfortable he walked down the hall to his room and started tearing the sheets and blankets and pillow cases from his bed and pillows. And quickly threw them in the washer then grabbed some fresh ones and made up his bed with the clean sheets and pillow cases, and pulled a clean blanket from his closet and put it on his bed over the sheets and stood back to survey his handy work.

The bed looked nice and...what the hell was he doing worrying about these things again? Worrying about Naru catching Rin's scent on his bed sheets seemed kind of dumb, but for some reason he could'nt quite figure out, it was important to him. He looked over his room just ot be sure that he had cleared out everything with Rin's scent on it and sighed and walked back out of the room and down the hall to move Naru into his bedroom.

He had just finished moving Naru to his room and tucked her in when there was a knock at his front door. He groaned and shuffled down the hall to answer his door before the sound of knocking could wake Naru and stood there in shock and horror as he stared at Rin's smiling face.

Oh dear god, could things get any more complicated? "Hi Kashi. Are you going to invite me in?"

_Now? Seriously? _Was she insane? His mate was sleeping right down the hall! "Uh...sorry. Can't right now." Kakashi said stupidly as he started to close the door in her face, but she put her hand against the door and pushed it open and walked in like she owned the place.

"Rin, what the hell-"

"I could ask you the same thing. Why the cold reception? Don't you want to mate me Kashi?" Rin asked as she gave him a sad puppy dog eyed look. And he wondered what had possessed him to ever think that she was cute.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that...but not here and not now. So thanks for swinging by but I really need some alone time right now. Bye-bye." He said in a rush as he spun her around and pushed her towards the open door, wanting to get her out of the apartment as fast as he could just in case Naru woke up.

"Kakashi! What has gotten into you? If you keep acting like this I'll think you don't love me." _That's because I don't. _Kakashi thought darkly as he tried to push her out the door again when he heard the sound of small feet coming down the hallway and paled under his mask.

Oh shit, Naru was awake.


	15. Chapter 15

"Kakashi! What has gotten into you? If you keep acting like this I'll think you don't love me." _That's because I don't. _Kakashi thought darkly as he tried to push her out the door again when he heard the sound of small feet coming down the hallway and paled under his mask.

Oh shit, Naru was awake.

Naru walked into the living room looking a little paler than she had before due to the bought of nausia that had woken her up. She looked around and stopped as her eyes locked with Kakashi's one wide guilty looking blue eye as he stopped trying to push the pretty brunette out the door. "N-Naru, this isn't what it looks like!" Kakashi said in a rush as he let go of Rin and moved to stand in front of the angelic looking blond despite his self preservation instinct screaming at him to run like hell _away_ from the potentally homicidal woman he was mated too.

Naru looked from him to Rin and back at him again, her expression unreadable. "Do what you like Kakashi...I don't care." She said as she started to turn and walk away, her heart aching in her chest as she started to leave the room feeling like her heart was coming apart in her chest, when Kakashi grabbed her wrist and stopped her so that he could wrap his arms around her and pull her against his body. His heart thudding in his chest as he tried to show her without words that he didn't care about Rin. Just her.

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell her to go away but I was worried what you may think of me if she caused a scene." He whispered against her neck and she leaned her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Ah, so that was it. He had been trying to get her to leave before she could upset her.

Kakashi really could be a clueless, sweet, idiot sometimes.

"I would'nt think badly of you if she caused a scene Kakashi. Just tell me where I can find some herbal tea to settle my stomach."

"Got sick huh?"

She thinned her lips and nodded and he gave her a gentle squeeze as he told her where she could find his secret stash of herbal teas and let her go so that she could go fix herself some. Leaving him to face Rin's furious temper alone. "Who. Is. She?" Rin asked in a cold angry tone that he had only heard her use on Obito before he had died. Wow, she was pissed.

Kakashi ran his fingers through hsi semi long shaggy hair and sighed as he decided to simply tell her the truth. "My mate."

Rin stared at him for a second before laughing, the sound wicked and evil, reminding him of a witches cackle. "Her? Your mate? Are you insane? She not your mate, she just some little bitch you've taken an intrest in." Kakashi gaped at Rin like she had lost her mind. Had she really just called his pregnant, emotionally exhausted wife a bitch? He glanced over his shoulder towards the kitchen and hoped to god that Naru had'nt heard her. He didn't want to explain to Minato why his daughter was in jail for killing Rin if she had.

"Keep your voice down, dammit. Naru is in a delicate condition right now."

"Naru? What a stupid name for a stupid girl. Who's her father Kakashi? Who's her mother? Can she act as the female head of your clan, like I can? Can she take care of you like I can?" Rin asked as she advanced on him. Kakashi stared at her wide eyed and backed up, making sure to keep out of reaching distance.

"She's not your mate Kakashi, your just thinking with your dick. I'll get _rid_ of her for you." Rin said as she turned around and started to walk into the kitchen before he could stop her or call out a word of warning.

He sqrambled across the room after her, to stop her when there was a scream and Rin came flying out of the kitchen, over his head and slammed into the far wall behind him with a dull thud before hitting the floor in a heap. "Jesus, Mary and-what the hell just happened?" Kakashi asked as Naru came sauntering out of the kitchen with a kunai in hand.

"That crazy bitch was going to try and kill me." Naru said as she tossed the kunai to him. He caught it and blinked at her as she picked up a tea cup and took a sip of the tea that she had fixed to settle her stomach.

Her words seeping into his shocked and worried mind. "She what?" He put the kunai in his weapons pouch and grasped her wrist and pulled her closer so that he could examin her. Naru sighed tiredly and put her tea cup down as he checked her over and growled when he found the small thing red cut on her neck that was bleeding a bit. His dark blue eye flashed dangerously with temper and he started to turn around to do something with the dark haired female when Naru's father came barreling through his apartment door with Kakashi's father Sakumo.

"Kakashi. Who the hell gave you permission to run off with my daughter?" Minato all but yelled at Kakashi as he stomped across the room while Sakumo looked around and noticed Rin laying on the floor and decided to check on her. Kakashi looked from Minato to Rin helplessly. He needed to dispose of the threat to his mate, but Minato was in his face, blocking his way.

"Hi, dad." Naru said as she picked up her cup and took another drink of her tea. Minato's features softened as he finally looked at her.

"Naru, baby are you okay?"

"I'm fine daddy. I had a little fainting spell and Kakashi sort of freaked. He would have told you both but he thought letting me lay down for a while would be for the best. I'm sorry we scared you." Naru said smoothly and Minato shook his head and hugged her while Sakumo checked on Rin. She looked like she was alive. She was breathing at least, but he was a little suprised when he turned her over and saw the seal mark on her chest.

A jutsu? A seal jutsu?


	16. Chapter 16

A jutsu? A seal jutsu?

"You look puzzled Sakumo-san." Naru said as her father let go of her. Sakumo looked over his shoulder at her and narrowed his dark eyes.

"There is a seal mark on Rin's chest. But Kakashi does'nt know seals like Minato does."

"Your right. But I do. Like my father, I am also a seal master and have placed a very damaging seal on that girl in retaliation for what she tried to do." Naru said as Minato looked at her in shock. What kind of mess had they walked into this time? What was going on? Why would Naru place a seal on Rin?

Kakashi glanced at Naru curiously, he had simply thought that she had knocked Rin out, but to have enough time to place a seal on her while being held at kunai point, now that was fucking talent. "What kind of seal is it?"

"One of my own invention. Fitting for what she was going to do."

Minato and Sakumo frowned, "We do not understand what you mean. What did Rin try to do?"

"She was going to slit her throat-" Kakashi said with a sigh as ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Naru. "What does the seal do?"

"It preys on the darkness in the heart of the one wearing it. If they can't over come the darkness, their soul is destroyed along with their body. But since I know that using this seal on someone in the village is usually frowned upon, I attached a clock to it. The seal will be active for one hour. No more, no less. It's not enough to kill her, but it's definitely enough to make her think twice about attacking me again." Naru said as she suddenly felt dizzy, and reached out to grab the table before she could fall and crack her skull open. What she didn't tell them was the amount of spiritual power it took to pull something like that off since she could'nt use chakra to attack the soul of the woman directly. It was a demonic attack that she had learned from Kyubbi before she had become Hokage.

If she tried to use the same seal three times in six months without recovering first, she would die. It simply ate up too much energy to be used often, or maintained for very long. And her current condition made things much more difficult for her to use it without weakening herself considerably. Which was why she was suddenly feeling so damn dizzy. She needed to lay down and recoup while her enemy was down.

"Naru? Are you alright?" Kakashi asked as he noticed the subtle changes in her breathing, the color of her skin, and the way she was holding on to the table for dear life. She was about to pass out. Just how much chakra had she used on that one little seal? Reaching out he grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her body and dragging it in closer to his own so that she wouldn't fall when her legs gave out.

She slumped against him as her legs buckled, no longer able to support her slight weight. He grunted at the slight strain he felt, the burning in the muscles of his back and sides and picked her up as his father and Minato finally realized that something was wrong with her. "Naru? Naru? Baby what's wrong?"

Kakashi gave Minato a funny look before saying, "She's out cold, do you really think yelling at her is going to get her to answer you? She was sick before Rin got here. I imagine that she just couldn't stay awake anymore."

Minato gave him a worried look and glanced back at Rin, obviously thinking the same thing that he had several seconds ago. "It's not chakra depletion Minato, she's just sick and needs to rest and get better."

"She said that her watch dog wanted her here because he was worried about her health, but she never told me why..." Minato said after a second or so and Kakashi felt the need to slap him for being stupid.

"She pregnant." He growled as he imagined the tall dark haired male that had dared to touch what was his and felt the nearly over whelming urge to go hunt him down and skin him alive. Both men were quiet for a grand total of ten seconds before they were yelling again.

"She's what?" They yelled in unison as they finally realised what Kakashi had said. Kakashi made a tsking sound and growled at the two of them.

"How did-"

"When did-"

"Both of you just shut the hell up and sit your butts down until I get ready to tell you!" Kakashi growled at them as he carried Naru down the hall to his room and laid her on the bed and quickly thought to go get the waste basket from his bathroom just in case she got sick again, so that she wouldn't have to move and sighed as he brushed her hair back from her face.

"You poor thing..." He said softly as he leaned in and pressed his mouth against her cheek before leaving the room again.

Sakumo and Minato were waiting for him to explain things, true to their pain in the ass natures. "How far along is she?" Minato asked curiously, his tone light.

"From what I understood...three months."

"But you weren't with her Kashi."

"No. No I wasn't, and since I wasn't; I'm not the father."

Sakumo paled a bit under his mask. "That's not possible Kashi. Once a Hatake mates, neither they or the female can ever be unfaithful to each other."

"Apparently, thats only true if they recognise each other as their mate. I didn't recognise her. Even though she recognised me, and waited for me to come for her..."

"Then how did she end up-"

"That _shadow _male-" Kakashi spat the words before taking a deep breath and calming himself a bit. "Took advantage of her when she thought that I didn't want her."

Sakumo's jaw dropped, and Minato looked stunned. "He forced her?"

"I think it was more along the lines of coercion. She told me that he told her that it was only cheating if I recognised her as mine."

"Jesus christ...what a mess." Sakumo muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Minato who was still in shocked silence next to him.

"What are you going to do once the guy comes back?"

Kakashi gave the two men a feral smile. "I'm going to make the problem disappear..."

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

OMG! 100 reviews! i never thought that this story would be good enough to get that many. hell i didn't expect it to get past 30 reviews. What the hell? Wahoo! I'm happy that so many people read!

Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

Kakashi gave the two men a feral smile. "I'm going to make the problem disappear..." The amount of killing intent that filled the room made the younger man blink as his feral smile faded and he looked at his Kage as the man put a kunai through his kitchen table as he looked up at Kakashi, his dark blue eyes flashing dangerously, matching the dark expression on his face as he growled.

"Are you saying that that shadow fucker, messed with my baby girl's head in such a way that he practically brain washed her into letting im touch her?" Minato bared his teeth as he slowly got to his feet, his hands shaking. He couldn't ever recall feeling so pissed before.

"Something like that, yeah." Kakashi said as he watched Minato's expression become shuttered. This must be hard for him. Excruciating even. He had been looking forward to meeting Naru again, and getting to know her as his daughter. He had even put a place together for her in his home for when he finally got to bring her home with him. But this was maybe more than Minato could handle as a father. After all no one wants to hear that their child was treated so carelessly, no matter what the reason for it may be.

"Did he break her?" Minato asked in a small voice that Kakashi and Sakumo had never heard him use before as he locked eyes with Kakashi, his expression pleading. He didn't know exactly what the shadow user had done to coerce Naru, but it must have bordered on torture.

Kakashi thought over his words. Naru didn't act like someone who had been broken. She wasn't a mindless slave subject to the whims of the shadow user. "No, I don't think so. She doesn't act like someone who has been broken." Kakashi said gently and tried not to let the relieved look on Minato's face fuel his ambitions to kill the darkness wielder. No father should look so upset. But then again, no child should suffer like Naru had.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Rin screamed in pain as a dark shadow loomed over her, it's claw like finger nails slipped between her legs tearing the soft tissues as a piece of it's body broke off and wrapped itself around her neck. She opened her mouth to gasp for air and nearly choked as the darkness slithered into her mouth and down the back of her throat cutting off her air way. "More-" The gravelly voice said pleasantly. "I want to feed off of your pain, more. Show me your darkest memories..." All at once the darkness vanished and Rin fell to a cold tile floor and lay there panting and coughing. If she ever got out of this place she was going to fuck up that-

"Rin-gal, did you think we were done? Get up." A cold male voice that Rin had hoped that she would never hear again said as a hand reached down and grasped her hair and lifted her upper body up off of the floor so that she was on her knees, staring at the face of her long dead father. The man that had haunted her dreams since she was a little girl. The bastard that had molested her as a little girl.

He was staring down at her like he always had, his eyes cold, a smile on his face, he reached down and unfastened his pants and her eyes widened in horror as she knew what was going to happen next. He freed his dick from his pants and wrapped his fingers around it as he drew her face closer to the tip and forced it into her mouth, palming the back of her head as he started thrusting, not caring if she choked and cried. "Be a good little bitch and drink it all up since it's all that your good for."

Rin squeezed her eyes closed as tears slipped down her face. _I don't want to be here. Save me. Please someone save me..._

But like every time before, no one came. Because no one cared.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

It took about forty five minutes longer than Kakashi would have liked, but finally Minato and Sakumo finally decided to leave and take Rin to the hospital since the hour was almost up. Minato planned to swing by in a day or so to check on Naru and had told him that he might be bringing Kushina since she had wanted to meet the girl. Kakashi had no objections to the two spending some time with Naru as long as she was feeling better by then.

As soon as they left Kakashi went about systematically checking the apartment to make sure that it was locked up before he made his way back to the bedroom and checked on Naru. She was still sound asleep and he sighed and tried to think of what to do until she woke up. All he could think of was take a shower and fix something for the both of them to eat. Since going out was out of the question in her condition, then staying in and caring for her was the best and only thing he could do for her.

He took a quick shower, not wanting to waste time soking just in case she woke up and needed some private time in the bathroom and was in the middle of drying himself off when the door opened a crack and he caught a glimpse of one sleep hazy ruby red eye and froze in mid motion. His towel and his hands on his head, leaving his lower body...

He flushed and pulled the towel down off of his head to cover his cock and his ass, though normally he wasn't so damn modest and cleared his throat so that he could speak. "D-Do you need in here?" No response. Okay.

"Do you need something?" He asked nervously as he stared back at that unblinking eye. Naru nodded her head slightly and he sighed. Okay. Now they were getting somewhere.

"What do you need?" He asked as he walked over to the door and opened it, noting how quickly she moved away from the door to keep from being knocked over and simply stood there for a second before shuffling forward and hesitantly reaching out to touch him. He grasped her hands and put them against his chest, some how sensing that she needed to touch him and sighed when she ran her soft hands over the hard muscle, lightly scraping her finger nails over his skin and leaving little pale red marks as she reached up and framed his face.

"Do you want me baby?" He asked in a husky tone and she nodded her head as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his body so that he could feel her like she wanted to feel him, his mouth settling over her own in a searing kiss that made them both feel hot and needy. He lifted her against him and quickly manuvered them both over to the bed without breaking the kiss and toppled them over so that she was under him before he lifted his head.

Naru lay there panting, her skin already warm and flushed and he wondered vaguely if she was running a fever as she ran her hands along his back, digging her small finger nails into the soft skin of his shoulders and making him cry out.

This was odd. Normally his skin wasn't so sensitive to the touch, but when Naru touched him it was like being hit by lightening. Everything tingled, until he wanted to moan, whine and scream. Is this what happened when a Hatake male took a true mate? Kakashi wondered as he pulled Naru's shirt up over her head and licked the swell of her left breast before taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. She screamed and arched her back, her cry dying down to a needy whimper as he slipped one of his hands under her skirt. His finger tips brushing against her core through her panties, god she was soaked. _Already?_

He lifted the material out of the way and gently pulled her panties from her hips, tossing them across the room from them and kissed her while he thrust himself inside of her all the way.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Shika was in the middle of a hunt, his prey had tripped one of his traps and got spooked and now he was having to chase the bastard down. Not that he minded much, he liked chasing his prey. Backing it into a corner and then closing in for the kill. He ducked under a barrage of kunai and shuriken when he felt this peculiar, and painful pressure in his chest and tripped. Falling face first onto the blood spattered marble floor as his prey caught sight of him laying there with a stunned expression on his face, panting and thought that he had weakened.

Turning around his target headed back towards him, intending to kill or mortally wound him so that he could escape. Shika growled in annoyance and rolled out of harms way and jumped back up to his feet with the grace of a large panther and nailed his prey in the neck with his leg when he kicked out out him as the man came in close for the kill, Shika's hand absent mindedly grasping the man's wrist as he swung the kunai and kicked him again, this time hard enough to break bones.

The man's eyes widened in pain and horror as his neck snapped and he started to stagger back as Shika let go of his hand only after taking the kunai from him. Blood trickled down his chin, rushing up from his chest, where one of his ribs had pierced his lungs as he tried to drag air into his lungs. "It's no use. This is it for you." Shika said coldly as that painful pressure in his chest got sharper, making him double over and gasp.

It felt like he was having a heart attack, but he was far too young for that. He mentally went over the list of things that could be causing it and narrowed it down to a wound or defect of some kind, or it had something to do with the jutsu that he had placed on Naru so that he could feel when she was in distress or pain. Not just physically but emotionally. Physical pain would have showed itself in a different way, _this_...this was mental pain. And to his knowledge there was only one person capable of hurting her like this mentally.

_Kakashi._


	18. Chapter 18

It felt like he was having a heart attack, but he was far too young for that. He mentally went over the list of things that could be causing it and narrowed it down to a wound or defect of some kind, or it had something to do with the jutsu that he had placed on Naru so that he could feel when she was in distress or pain. Not just physically but emotionally. Physical pain would have showed itself in a different way, _this_...this was mental pain. And to his knowledge there was only one person capable of hurting her like this mentally.

_Kakashi._

The fucker had finally recognised Naru as his. That was the only reason that he could think of for the mental pain Naru was feeling now. Half guilt, half sorrow. Shika bared his teeth in rage. He knew that Naru was'nt his, had never been his to begin with but that didn't mean that he didn't care about the girl. He did. He cared about her more than his own life, and could'nt stand the thought of handing her over to Kakashi when the son of a bitch was only going to get himself killed like he had before.

Shika had lost everyone he had ever cared about. His parents, his team, his friends. He had no desire to watch Naru die too because Kakashi was an idiot. But it was'nt like he could kill the man and take her by force, not when her life was tied to his own. That was why he had sought to drive a wedge between them by making her bear his child. In some ways to him it had been the only way to gain back some of the things that he had lost.

_I have to take her away from him... I can't loose her, she's all I have left._

_(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************)_

Naru was'nt sure that she should be doing this. Part of her was afraid to act so wontonly with her mate after what had happened between her and Shika, and the other darker part of her craved this contact as desprately as she needed the air in her lungs. Craved the taste of his lips, his sweat on her skin. She had missed him so much. She gasped and let her head fall back against the pillow as Kakashi gripped her hips and rocked his hips, he was taking it slow and easy with her. Apparently worried that there was something wrong with her.

In some ways he was right to worry, she felt like she was going into heat. Her body was hot and aching, he ran his tongue along her neck before latching onto the skin and sucking gently, tasting the slightly sweet taste of her sweat as it mixed with his own.

"God, your so hot..." Kakashi panted as he rocked his hips harder in an effort to push his cock deeper, Naru cried out softly and gripped the sheets as she lifted her hips up to meet his thrusts, he was going to cum soon. She could feel it in the way he touched her, the way he sealed her lips with his own and thrust his hips harder, needing to reach all the way into her womb and fill it with his cum.

He buried his lips against the frantically beating pulse in her neck and panted as he rocked his hips faster, pushing his cock deeper, brushing against the wall of her womb and making her shift her grip from his bed sheets to his shoulders as she cried out as she felt him shutter against her as he came growling her name. He lay there panting against her neck as she ran her fingers through his thick silver hair as he tried to gather his thoughts.

After taking several minutes to catch his breath he pushed himself up into a sitting position next to her and stroked her damp hair back from her face lovingly. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I? Is the baby okay? Are you feeling sick?"

Naru smiled faintly in the darkness and sighed as her eyes drifted closed and she heard a voice in the back of her mind say, **_'Your welcome kit.'_** As she slipped back into an exhausted sleep. Leaving Kakashi to wonder if she really was sick.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Shika should return in the next chapter or so, so sit tight and lets see what happens


	19. Chapter 19

_What he hell had just happened?_ Kakashi wondered as he looked over at the sleeping female on his bed from his vantage point at the window. Naru was curled up on his bed, her long slender legs curled almost up against her chest in her sleep. He exhaled the smoke he had been holding in his lungs and figited with the band of his sweat pans, hanging low on his hips. Kakashi had never been the wreckless type. Or the now or never type.

Yet ever since he had found out that the female on the bed was his mate, he had been making one mistake after another. Baring his heart, his soul, and his _throat_ to the strange female like a fool. Logically speaking, he knew that there was no way in hell Naru was really his mate since he was very sure that he would have known her the second he had met her if she really was. Still he had no way to explain how she tied him up in knots, or the way he simply fell into bed with her. Or the way he had dumped Rin.

He groaned softly and ran his fingers through his silver hair and closed his eyes to try something. His heart would tell him what he needed to know. What he feared was actually true at this point. It would tell him the name of the woman he was destined to be with. If his heart whispered Rin's name to him, he would kill the female sleeping in the bed, she would be seen as a liar and a threat that must be desposed of. He looked over at the bed again and felt a painful squeeze in his chest, like fingers wrapped aound his heart.

It would really be a shame about the baby. And about his sensei. But he hated lairs.

If his heart whispered the name of the woman on he bed though then he would accept her. Wholly as his one and true mate, and he would forgive the fact that it just was'nt possible or true. Yet his insticts were teling him-no that was'nt right. They were sreaming at him that it _was_ true, she was right there, he had just slept with her. Had held her in his arms and kissed her lips tenderly as he had driven himself inside of her and spilled his seed in her womb.

He centered himself and slowed his heart and lungs to a crawl and listened. One beat. Two beats. _Naru. _

Kakashi opened his eyes, and all at once everything seemed to speed up. His heart. His lungs. Everything. He growled low in his throat and walked across the room and dropped to his knees beside the bed and froze when Naru's head snapped to the side and her eyes opened and she stared at him for a second before rolling over to face him and reaching out to touch him. He grasped her small hand in his and kissed her palm, trying to hide the way his hand was shaking by pressing her hand to his cheek and leaning into her touch.

He had never felt so shaken, or scared. Had never felt so uncertain. "What's wrong?" She asked in a husky sounding voice that made him want to crawl into bed beside her and keep her there, wrapped in his arms, their bodies touching. He shook his head and gave her a shakey smile, not caring that he was showing her some of the vunerability that he felt.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

Naru ran her thumb across his lips and he parted them under her finger tip, not quite sure why he was doing so until she shifted closer and sealed his lips with her own in a soft, heated kiss that rocked him down to the center of his very soul. His response was immidiate, and automatic. His body heated up, his blood sang in his veins, his cock hardened painfully and he wanted to make love to her again. Had he ever reacted like this to Rin? He wondered as she pulled back and broke the kiss, leaving him feeing weak and helpless. How could he resist her when he wanted to touch her so badly?

If not for the fact that he knew nothing about this female that he was mated too, he might have joined her on the be to mess up his sheets a little more. Naru was quiet as she slipped her hand from his face to rest on top of his other hand on the bed. "About what?" She asked curiously as she lay her head back down, she was still tired and slightly feverish. But not as much as she had been before Kyubbi had interfered.

"I know nothing about you-"

"And that worrys you." Naru pointed out gently to see how he would reply.

"Yes, it worrys me. I don't know what kind of person you are, what you like or dislike, your hobbies-"

"I like cooking, reading, and playing poker. I like you. My father, and your father. I'm sure that my likes will branch out as time passes so ask me again in a month or so."

Kakashi nodded his head and smiled a bit. He could do that. "Dislikes?"

"Spiders, snales and snakes." She hated snakes with a passion, thanks to Sauske. Kakashi made a soft humming sound and rested his chin on his arm and traced the shape of her finger nails with the pad of his thumb.

"That's understandable. Most women hate such things. Is there anything else that I should know about you?"

"Yes. But not right now. Later. After you've had some time to adjust."

Kakashi sighed softly and nodded, figureing that she had her reason's for not wanting to tell him anything right away. And understanding that she had said that she would tell him later on. That was fine, he could wait and get to know her.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day was a intresting day for Kakashi as he slowly eased himself into the role of a loving mate to the pretty, pregnant blond currently cooking him breakfast. He used the term _loving_ rather literally as he found himself planted in a chair at the dining room table, entralled, as he studyed Naru as she cooked. She looked abosolutely eatible in one of his long sleeved black shirts that fell almost down to her knees, her long silken hair pulled back into a pony tail.

After their little talk last night Kakashi had curled up next to the bed and had fallen asleep watching Naru sleep. A habit that he had developed with his father when he had gotten old enough to understand death. He had stayed up many a long and seemingly endless night simply watching his father breathe, and counted the times his father would occasionally sigh in his sleep.

He had stayed up a majority of the night doing the same thing with Naru, though he knew it was for entirely different reasons. He just could'nt bear the thought of moving away from her, and leaving her alone even for a second. He had watched her with the single mindedness of a preditor watching it's prey. She reached up to tuck a stray strand of soft blond hair behind her ear, ad he leaned forward in his seat at the dining room table and steepled his fingers to keep from wanting to reach out and touch her, even though she was standing five freaking feet from him.

Five terrible, lonely, damned feet.

The tip of her pink tongue peeked out from her lips, and he leaned so far forward in his seat that he lost his ballance and fell onto the floor with a loud thump as Naru jumped and peeked over the island counter top that she was using to cut up some vegtables and looked down at him as he stared up at her. "Are you okay?" She asked after a second or so, not really sure what else to say to him.

Things between them were akward after what had happened yesterday and last night. And to top it all off, Kyubbi was up to something and she could'nt get the demon to tell her anything. Kakashi blinked up at her pretty face and gave her a crooked smile and jumped up and rested his elbows on the counter top and settled his chin on the heels of his hands and stared at the cute comical look on her pretty face.

She smiled at him and blushed as she looked away and picked up another carrot and quickly skinned it an started to cut it up, ignoring the way his eyes tracked her every movement as she added the carrots, red and yellow peppers, and peas to the rice stir fry that she was making them for lunch, before she checked on the eggs, sausage, toast, and bacon that she was cooking. "You look nice." Kakashi said absent mindedly as she opened one of the cabinets above her head and reached in and pulled out two plates, her borrowed shirt riding up the back of her legs almost showing the soft swells of her butt.

She gave him a look over her shoulder and moved to fix the plates, and Kakashi moved around the island and grasped her wrist and took both of the plates from her grasp and brushed his lips across hers before he turned to the food ad fixed both of their plates. "Go sit down and relax a bit." Kakashi said softly as she made a huffing sound and walked out of the kitchen and sat down.

He walked out of the kitchen a few seonds later with both of their plates piled high with food and set one down in front of her and pulled out the seat next to her and sat down. She muttered a soft thank you and picked up her fork and took a bite of eggs. Kakashi watched her out of the corner of his eye as he picked at his food, waitig to make sure that she had'nt poisoned anything before he started eating.

"I would'nt do that Kakashi..." He stopped eating for a second and gave her a strange look.

"Pardon?" He asked curiously as she picked up a piece of bacon and took a small bite.

"I would'nt poison you. If I wanted you dead, I would just kill you." He blinked and debated on calling her bluff, but got the impression that she was'nt bluffing at all.

"You don't seem like the type to kill someone in cold blood." He said as he put his fork down and turned in his seat to look at her.

She glaced at him and licked the grease from her finger tips. "Generally you'd be right about that. Usually, I would'nt bother killing someone in cold blood. But if I deem someone a threat to me, my friends, or my _family_...well, I can be just as cold and cruel as the next person." She said gently as she drummed her fingers on the table, tapping out a soft rythem that he quickly recognise as a rythem that matched the thudding of his heart.

It was almost as if she could hear his heart thudding in his chest. He thought as he noticed something odd about her ruby colored eyes. The way the light reflected in them, and made them look as if they were glowing as she gave him a slow smile as he absorbed the information like a sponge and tried to think of something to say. A question to ask. Anything at all. As if reading his mind and deciding to put him more at ease she reached out and took one of his hands in hers and took one of his fingers, his index finger nbetween her thumb and index and held up her index finger in front of his face.

"Watch. You'll get the picture once I'm done, okay." She said as she used her finger nail to dig into the pad of his finger painfully. He twitched and glanced down as blood welled up where her finger nail dug in before glancing back at her finger and stiffening as he saw blood welling up on her finger tip as well, he could even see a slight indent on her finger tip that matched his own.

"You can't hurt me because it hurts you too." Kakashi said afte a second or so as he realised what she was showing him and the full ramifications of what would happen if one of them was wounded or killed. He felt as if he had been hit in the chest by a sledge hammer, all the air left his lungs, and his chest ached painfully as he reached out and touched the side of her face gently. Running his knuckles along the curve of her cheek.

"I see... I'll have to be very careful from now on."

"Yes." Kakashi nodded and let his hand fall way from her face and turned back to his breakfast, not feeling very hungry anymore.


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm sorry Kashi." Naru said gently as he pushed his plate away. He looked at her and frowned. What was she apoligising for? It was good to know that he would have to be more careful with his health from now on. It was good to know that he was bonded to her.

"Don't say that. It's a good thing that you told me." It was also very frightening. Knowing that if he fell in the feild, Naru would die too. But at least they would never be without each other.

"You have training today?"

"Not until later today. Why? Were you going to ask me out on a date or something?" Kakashi teased as he reached out and tucked a strand of her soft hair behind her ear. She blushed and looked awy from him. A date with Kakashi... Oh how she would love to go on one, but unfortunatly Shika had returned to the village late last night and was currently in the red light district planning something and she needed to go see him and call him off before he killed someone.

She had been feeling his anger and rage off and on all morning. She had also felt his under lying concern for her safety and knew that he saw Kakashi as a threat to her existance. She got a far away look on her face and Kakashi frowned. "Naru? Baby is everything okay?" Kakashi asked curiously, concern coloring his tone.

She blinked and looked at him. "W-What?" It was as if she had'nt even heard him. He thought in irritation.

"I asked if you were okay? Are you? Cause I can take a day or nine off from work to take care of you." Kakashi said hopefully. Naru smiled and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. It was sweet of him to offer, but it would ruin her plans to visit Shika and kick the shit out of him.

One of the perks of being the shadow user's baby momma was that the blasted man would'nt dare lift a finger to hurt her. She could even kill him and he would just stand there, an unmovable wall of muscle, annoying the hell out of her, and let her. The retard.

"No. No. No, I'm fine. I was just thinking of doing some light shopping in the market and maybe picking up some personal effects for myself."

"Do you want to get some things for the baby too? I can have my dad swing by later today and clean out the spare room and set up a crib or paint the room or something." Kakashi said gently as he reached out and put his hand over her stomach and made a mental note to take her to the doctor to be checked out. Her stomach just barely showed that she was carrying another life inside of her. Most women three months pregnant often had ten extra pounds on them ot show that they were carrying a baby inside of them.

Naru looked like she only had three extra pounds. It was making him think that something was wrong with the baby's development.

"Your being awefully nice about this baby. Should I be worried?"

Kakashi looked her right in the eye, the only reason he was'nt pissed baout the baby was because he was such a family oriented guy. And he still felt guilty for not recognising her as his mate sooner.

The baby may be a part of the shadow user, but it was also a part of Naru, and in his eyes that meant that he was going to be a father as well as a loving husband. He would love and raise the child to the best of his ability. He would spoil it outragously, and read it bed time stories and even change it's diapers and kiss it ever chance he got. And well if he could convince Naru to let him train it to seek out and destroy it's real dad, well that was just an added bonus.

"No. You should'nt worry. This baby is more a part of you than it is that person's. I'll raise the pup." He said as he picked up his drink and took a sip, his eyes never wavering from her pretty face as he added. "But I may need to make you an appointment with one of the doctors at the hospital. Your lack of baby weight is starting to freak me out."

Naru narrowed her eyes at him and growled. "Are you saying I'm too skinny?"

"Just a bit." Kakashi said carelessly and quickly realised his mistake as she gave him a mean look. He put his cup down and jumped up out of his seat and nearly fell over his own feet when she took a step towards him.

"So your saying that you want me to blow up to the size of a whale." His eyes widened as he righted himself and backed away with his hands in front of him, palm up in a placating guesture. Why did she sound so pissed? Having a little extra weight would be good for her and the baby in the long run!

"N-No. That isn't what I'm saying! It's just that you are'nt exactly carrying wieght like someone three pregnant would, it worries me thats all. I love you as you are, no matter what you look like!"

She glared at him as she advanced on him. Jesus christ it was like being backed into a corner by a crazy person. "Your just saying that to save your skin."

Hell yes he was. "N-No I'm not. I mean it." She smirked at him as his back hit the wall, and he turned wide terrified eyes to her as she slammed both of her small hands on either side of his head and leaned in.

"Your such a liar Kashi." She said in a low husky voice as she leaned in and kissed his mouth then backed away and grinned.

"Have fun at work." She didn't need to say anything else, he was out the nearest window in under two seconds, and running down the street as fast as he could in another one second. She chuckled in amusment and moved to shut the window and stopped when something caught her eye on the small table next to the window. Reaching out she picked up the folded piece of paper and unfolded it and snorted as she realised that he had left her a short note and his credit card.

She let her eyes skim the note and started laughing. He had written it out like a will.

'I, Hatake Kakashi, being of sound body and mind leave my wife-

My credit card.

Have fun shopping, just don't clean me out.

Love you bye!'

_Baka._


	22. Chapter 22

'I, Hatake Kakashi, being of sound body and mind leave my wife-

My credit card.

Have fun shopping, just don't clean me out.

Love you bye!'

That was funny right? I used to leave notes like this for my friends when i got in trouble as a kid. I even got into so much trouble one time that i actually sat down in the school library and wrote out my last will and testiment because i just knew that my mom...was going to destory me.

this chapter mentions some disturbing stuff, so beware okay.

_(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)_

Naru took her time getting dressed, borrowing another dark shirt from Kakashi's closet and a pair of his old work jeans and stuffed the card he had left for her to use in her back pocket and grabbed a spare kunai holster and strapped it to her upper thigh and let the long shirt fall just past her thighs to cover it up and slipped on her shoes and locked the door despite the fact that she didn't have a key.

If she really needed to get in later she would just pick the lock. She jumped the railing and landed lightly on the balls of her feet on the street below the apartment, startling a small group of jounin talking a few feet from her. "Sorrty about that." She said with a grin as she turned her head to look at them, just a little suprised to see Gai, Asuma, Genma and Kotetsu there. She turned and started running in the oppisit direction, heading towards the red light district.

Sakumo was on his way to see his new daughter in law with a bag of parenting books, healthy diet books for women in Naru's condition and some hand sewn stuffed toys that he had stayed up all night to make for his future grand child. A fuzzy little squirle, a yellow and blue fishy, a white duck, and three little furry wolves. A gray one, a blond one, and a little white one with a really fluffy tail. The damn things had taken forever to make but he was actually really proud that they had turned out so well.

He hoped that Naru would praise him for his thoughtful gifts, and take pity on him and let him stay over for lunch since he was'nt such a good cook. He was about to round the corner when Naru ran past him and nearly ran him down. He stopped and followed her movements with his eyes. She looked like she was in a hurry to get somewhere. But the only thing in that direction was the red light district.

What could she be needing from over there? He wondered as he looked down at his bags and sighed. Whatever reason she was going there for, she could'nt go alone. Unspeakable things happened to pretty girls in that area, it was why the women and children of the village were encuraged to stay as far away form there as humany possible. Or they might end up kidnapped, sold into prostitution, and forcably given drugs to erase their free will and make them slaves.

And that was only some of the stuff that happened there. The third Hokage had often gotten reports about children that had wandered into the area and had gone to look for them. What he had found was little bodies strapped to chairs, naked, drugged and eaten alive by some of the canibles that made the red light district their home. Sakumo had been with the man a time or two when he had carried the small broken bodies home to their parents for a proper burial.

Sakumo followed Naru at a short distance and noticed right away how the people in the streets parted for her, almost as if they were afraid of her. He might have been curious about the why's if he had'nt been able to feel her murderous intent. The thugs, and whores and canibles and drug dealers probably thought that she was just another one of them, it was wierd how well she seemed to blend in.

He looked her over and was just a bit suprised that she had managed to make herself look so scruffy and down on her luck. Her hair was in a loose braid, her hands were stuffed in her pockets and she was hunched in on herself as if she were trying to hide, but her eyes...were strait ahead, watchful and alert even though she didn't look like it. She stopped in front of a seedy little hotel and looked up at one of the second story windows and he glanced up too and nearly swore when he saw the shadow user standing there looking back at her.

He was gone in an instant and in front of Naru on the street the next. "What are you doing here?" The shadow user asked curiously as he looked her over.

Naru tilted her head to the side and stared at him. "What? Thats all I get for risking life and limb to come and see you."

"Yeah. I'm a mite pissed right now."

"I know. I could feel it."

"Then you should have stayed away." The shadow user growled as he reached out to grab Naru, but the girl grasped his wrist and spun around behind him, twisting his arm up behind his back painfully.

"Stop trying to bully me shika, it's starting to piss me off. I came here today to tell you that I expect you to sit down with Kakashi and_ talk _to him. I also want you to stick around and help raise your baby."

"Not going to happen, honey. I hate that man..." Shika hissed and Naru rolled her eyes at him. He was acting like a little kid, sulking in a corner soemwhere.

"Oh grow up Shika. You don't hate him, your just pissed cause he left me alone." Naru snapped in irritation. Sakumo moved in closer and listened to the conversation.

"Am not. I'm pissed cause I was dumped for his scrawny ass. What's so hot about him anyways?"

"Oh Shika...it you can catch him without his mask you would understand it all-" Naru said as she shook her head before saying cheerfully. "And that man is fantastic in bed too." Shika twisted his head to look at her, was she serious? He could see the grin on her face and groaned.

She was. "So he's good in the sack, big deal." Shika snapped and Naru growled and grabbed a hand full on his hair as she kicked his legs out form under him and slammed his face into the ground once, twice, three times.

"Are you bleeding yet?"

"Fuck you..." Shika groaned and Naru shrugged and slammed his face against the ground a few more times before grabbing his pants and using them to flip his heavy body over onto his back and sat on his chest.

"Your a real idiot you know that Shika. I know that you feel you can't say it, but you have always really looked up to Kakashi and the others. I also know that you were greatly disappointed in him for not being aware fo our bond. I know that you were'nt really trying to take me from him, if you had really meant too then you would have susceeded. I know that because of my weakness, you lost everything. Your family, your friends, but damn it Shika I lost those things too. Now stop acting like an ass and patch things up with Kakashi before you really piss me off."

"I live to piss you off Naru...I really do."

"I know. I also know why you do it. It's because when I'm pissed at you, all I can think of is you."

Shika panted and blinked his eyes a few times and looked at her. "Yeah...but that isn't the whole reason."

Naru looked at him and smiled. She knew exactly what he was talking about. Shika's deepest fear, was being forgotten and left out. "I know. Now get up, clean yourself up and come join us for dinner tonight."

"Thats a bad idea, Naru. But thanks anyways. I'll...catch Kakashi at a later time and talk to him." Shika said as she climbed off of him and let him sit up. His head felt like it was splitting apart.

"Okay, but if you need me for anything let me know." Naru said gently as he stood up and staggered a bit, she reached out and grabbed him and held him upright while he waited for the world to stop spinning.

"I will. Now go home you troublsome woman. And take a shower when you do or he'll smell my scent on you and come looking for me."

"I'll do that. Later Shika."


	23. Chapter 23

Naru walked back the way she came, among the throngs of people, the smell of sweat and freshly spilled blood scenting the air. She remembered this place from her time, she remembered the years she had worked among the people here, how she had been forced to live on the streets and had sold her virginity in a brothel so that she could afford to get her apartment back. She had'nt liked the man that had bought her, but at least he had been kind to her in his own way.

Going slowly with her and easing her into sex with the type of practiced ease of someone who did such things frequiently. He had offered her a job in his brothel once he was done with her. And as odd and out of place as it seemed for someone in his line of work, he had even smiled when she shot him down flat.

She had never run into that man again, but had always wondered what happened to him. But that didn't mean that she was going to go looking for him. She was about to round the corner to head back into the safer part of the village when someone grabbed her arm in a vise like grip and yanked her around. She blinked at the angry dark eyes of her father in law and paled a bit. What was he doing here?

"Sakumo-san."

"Who else would I be?" The man growled as she gave him a wide eyed look. Was she really that suprised to see him? He was starting to think so.

"You better have a damn good reason for being here girl."

Naru narrowed her eyes at him and jerked her arm from his grasp. "And you better have a damn good reason for following me here, _old man_." He blinked at her as her words sank in. He was'nt old. He was just barely in his mid thirties, that was'nt old!

"I followed you because it isn't safe in this part of the village." Sakumo said as he stared at her, Naru sighed and massaged her temples, she could feel a headache starting.

"We need to sit down somewhere and have a chat." Naru said as she looked around as if she were going to magically find a safe place for them to sit down at and talk. Sakumo growled like a wild animal and grabbed her wrist and dragged her behind him as he stomped through the street.

Once they were well out of the red light district he let her go and whirled on her snarling like a rabid dog. "Just what the fuck were you doing there? Why did you go see that man? Are you lying to my son?" _Are you trying to kill him? _He wanted to yell at her but held his tongue.

"Settle down Sakumo-san."

"Like hell I will. I want answers and I'm not above bleeding you to get them girl." He snapped as he glared at her. Naru glared right back, if he threatened her in any way, she would drop his sorry ass like a ton of bricks.

"Thats fine. I understand your need to protect Kakashi..."

"Then why-" Sakumo started to ask her again when she rolled her eyes and quickly jabbed him in the neck causing him to stumble back and fall to his knees gasping for air as he choked. Goddamn it, how had she done that? He had'nt even seen her hand move!

"Now...sit there and breath deep and try to calm down. I refuse to tell you anything if your going to tear into me at every turn." Sakumo blinked back tears as he gasped and wheezed, his eyes never leaving her face as she dropped down to her knees in front of him.

By the time he could breath again he felt torn between throttling her and dragging her to Kakashi and telling on her like a child. But because he was'nt a child and no one likes tattle tails, he sat there waiting for her to say something.

"Shika isn't a bad guy. He just has some questionable methods to deal with others. He's in pain over losing everyone he had ever known and loved, and he is looking to blame someone for those losses. In many ways, he blames Kakashi. He blames him for walking away from me before, and not realising that I was his mate. He blames him for the deaths of so many. But despite all of that Shika does'nt hate him. He just wants so badly to be close to someone again that he isn't sure how to go about it the right way. He's like a kid that all of the other kids ignore. He wants to play, he wants to smile and make friends, but he can't remember how."

Sakmo was quiet, unsure of what to say. He understood that pain and grief did strange things to people.

"I'm all he has left. He wants to hold on to me even if I end up hating him for it. Even if he ends up killing me. He is also my baby's father, and he needs our help to become the person I remember before everything was lost. He needs our help to heal. I'm not asking you to trust him, I'm not asking you to like him; but give him a chance. I want dad and Kakashi to give him a chance too." Naru said gently as a tear slipped down her cheek.

She didn't want to be forced to choose between her adoptive brother and her new family. That would be too cruel. "Your not cheating on my son?" Sakumo asked stupidly as everything clicked into place. She had gone to see him because she was the only person who could reach him in the dark place his heart and mind was trapped in. She was trying to save him.

"No."

"...You r-really worry about that guy huh?" He was'nt sure why he asked, he already knew what her intensions were. She was such a tender hearted female...he suddenly wanted to hug her. How confusing was that?

"Yes. I really do."

"Alright...I won't ask anything else." Sakumo said as she looked away from him and saw the plastic bag that he had been carrying all this time laying on the ground next to her feet and reached in and pulled out one of the stuffed wolves. The little fluffy tailed white wolf, she looked it over and smiled.

"This is cool."

"Ya think so?" It only took him forever the night before to make that damned thing.

"Yeah. It's perfect Sakumo, thank you."

"No problem, just invit me to luch and maybe dinner and we'll call it even okay."

Naru laughed and stood up and pulled him to his feet and let him grab the bag. "Thats fine. I have to do some shopping anyways."


	24. Chapter 24

Kakashi walked through the door to his apartment later that evening covered in sweat, mud, some bruises and stopped cold in his tracks when he saw Naru standing at the island in the kitchen, cutting something up to add to one of the dishes she was fixing for their dinner before he noticed his dad sitting at the kitchen table drinking a beer. Naru looked up from her task and smiled at him.

"Welcome home." She said as he walked across the room and pulled out a chair at the table and sat down to watch her like he had this morning.

His lips curved up in a smile as he pulled his mask, gloves and head band off and tossed them on the table a few feet away, since he was home he didn't feel the need to hide his face. "Did you have a productive day Naru?"

She looked up from cutting a yellow peper and yelped when she accidentally cut her finger. Kakashi was up on his feet in an instant, walking around the island and grasping her wrist and pulling her wounded finger away from her mouth and wrapped an arm around her waist as he manuvered them over to the sink and turned on the faucet and stuck her bleeding finger under the cold water. She hissed and tried to jerk her hand back but he didn't let her go, he locked his arm and refused to let her move away.

"What on earth were you thinking when you did this?" Kakashi asked in a low tone as he turned his head and brushed him lips against her cheek, he had gotten beaten pretty badly by Gai today because he had been thinking about her. Worrying about if she was at that moment taking a nice long restful nap, of if she was eating a healthy lunch or if she was out familarising herself with the village. If she had gotten lost and needed help getting back home. He had been worrying about these things constasntly.

It had been well past noon before he had even realised that he had forgotten to leave her his key and he had started fretting about wheather or not she would be able to get inside.

"I was thinking that it, you asked me an odd question." Naru said with an adorable pout on her pretty face as he finally let her hand go and turned off the water.

"How is it a strange question Naru? Is there something you did today that you don't want me to know about?"

Naru was quiet for a second or so too long before saying, "I need to talk to you about something...but I don't want to do it while your dad is here."

"Is it bad?"

"Depends on how you look at it... Though from your point of veiw, it might be considered bad."

"Then why did you do it?" Kakashi leaned in and whispered the question in her ear and almost smiled when she blushed and shivered before she pushed him away and gave him a mock glare.

"Don't do that. If you distract me any more I'm going to end up cutting my fingers off trying to fix dinner." He tilted his head slightly but didn't move. She had'nt answered his question.

"Are we going to eat anytime soon or is my son going to drag you from the kitchen and ravish you first?" Sakumo called out, thinking that he had better say soemthing to save his daughter in law from his son's accute senses and his way too sharp mind. He had probably got an inkling of what Naru had done today, he was merely waiting for Naru to say something so that he could get pissed, drag her back to the bedroom for some rough angry sex and then go hunting for the shadow user.

Probably in that order. Sakumo took a dag from his beer as Naru turned a cute shade of pink and returned to fixing their dinner, which was really, really starting to smell good. _If Kakashi leaves her over the shadow user shit, I could probably marry her._ Sakumo thought for a second before paling and polishing off the rest of his beer and grabbing another one from the six pack sitting beside his feet.

He was either an idiot of suicidal to think that-Kakashi would murder him in cold blood if he so much as had her in his house cooking him dinner. That was why he was intruding on them _here_. In his son's home where Kakashi could see his every move and action and kick his ass every which way if he deemed in nessisary.

Kakashi stared at Naru for several seconds through narrowed eyes then moved to take his seat again knowing that he would'nt be able to get any answers while his dad was around, waiting to be fed. Naru finished cutting up the yellow peper then moved on to a red one, some carrots and cellary to add both to the vegtable soup that she was making and the stir fried sea food (crab, shrimp and scallops) and noodles in a creamy garlic sauce as the apple cinnomen dessert baked in the oven.

"How much longer Naru?" Kakashi asked as he rested his elbow on the table and settled his chin in his palm.

He was getting impatient to hear about what she had done today, and why it would upset him. Naru looked up from the cutting board and this time stopped what she was doing comepletely so that she didn't cut her finger again. "Just another five minutes. I just need to add these to the stir fry and we're good."

"Alright! Food! Food!"

"Are you hungry dad?"

"Hell yes. I'm hungry. And if Naru's cooking is any good I'll be dropping in a few times a week to eat lunch and dinner."


	25. Chapter 25

Sakumo was in heaven. His expression one of total bliss all through dinner. Kakashi snorted at his fathers antics as he licked his plate clean and helped himself to a fourth helping of stir fry, and apple stuff. Naru sat completely still in her seat, her fork poised half way to her lips watching Sakumo clean them out. Where did he put it all?

"So...dad. Like the food?" Kakashi asked in wary amusment.

Sakumo made a humming sound and took a rather large bite of his food and Kakashi snorted. The man was all but having a steamy love affair with his dinner right in front of them. It was creepy. And sort of funny. Kakashi looked at Naru and realised that she had'nt touched her food since she had sat down and had to pull what was left fo the food from the table before hsi dad could finish it all off, just in case she wanted something to snack on after dinner.

Earning a dirty look from his father as soon as his plate was empty again. "Your cruel Kakashi. I had'nt had a meal like that in...well ever."

"And that is the story you should stick too, because it's that one most flattering to Naru's ego."

Naru frowned and finally put her fork down, giving up on her attempt to eat her dinner, she was pretty sure that she was going to be haunted by images of her father in law humping a pecan pie or something when she went to sleep tonight. He really seemed to love food. "I don't really have an ego." Naru said absent mindedly as Sakumo sat back in his seat with a sigh.

"Uh-huh, sure honey. We believe you." Kakashi said as he snatched her plate of food from being kidnapped and devoured by his dad and gave the elder Hatake a dirty look and mouthed the words 'Back off.'

Sakumo sighed again and settled back in his chair to sulk. Kakashi was such a rotten ungrateful kid. Sakumo looked at the clock and let out a low whistle, it was past seven at night and full darkness had fallen over the world outside the apartment. It was time for him to head home and dream sweet dreams of Naru's cooking and think up fun and wierd ways to invit himself to breakfast lunch and dinner for the next few months just to be a proper pest-er inlaw. He meant to say inlaw.

"Naru my girl, if you could jot down how to make those apple thingys I'll love you forever."

"Way ahead of you Sakumo-san, just follow the instructions to the letter and you'll be beating off hungry moochers with a stick." Naru said with a grin as she walked over to the table when Kakashi had thrown his headband and gloves and picked up a msall note book that Kakashi had never noticed was there before and walked back over to the table and flipped the note book open and ripped out a page and handed it to his father who leaned in as he grasped the paper and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"God bless you girl. I'm going home now. Later!" He said happily as he grabbed what was left of his beer, pocketed the piece of paper and walked out the door. Leaving the two crazy kids alone at last.

"So...what was it you were so hesitant to talk about? What did you do today?"

Naru sighed and hung her head, jeez Kakashi was like a dog with a fricking bone sometimes. "I went to see Shika."

Kakashi stiffened in his seat as he stared at her. Shika? The shadow user? "Did you leave the village?"

"No. He's in the red light district."

Kakashi made a choking sound as he paled slightly. She had gone to the red light district! To see that son of a bitch who had hurt her? Oh god. Anything could have happened to her. She could have been grabbed off of the street, drugged, forced to work as a whore, or eaten by some canibals. His heart hammered against his ribs as fear rose in his chest, threatening to choke him.

"Why did you go see him?" He asked when he finally got back his ability to speak several minutes later.

"I was afraid that he might be coming here after you soon, so I wanted to talk him out of it." Kakashi sat perfectly still, not moving a muscle as he absorbed the information and decided that he didn't want to hear anymore. He reached out and slipped his hands under her arms and lifted her up out of her chair as he stood up and slung her over his shoulder and wlaked out of the room, daown the hall to their room and threw her down on the bed.

She made a startled sound as she hit the mattress and he quickly shrugged off his vest and pulled off his shirt. His actions on auto pilot, his female had put herself in danger, had gone to see another male, it was as sweet and touching as it was insulting. It was as if she had all but said that he was too weak to protect himself.

He was a man.

And she was his female.

It was his job to take care of her, not the other way around. He threw his shirt down and leveled his mismatched eyes with her own. She could see his barely leashed temper simmering just below the surface, could see that he intended to comfort himself and punish her all at once. "Uh, Kashi can you please calm-" His hands went to the belt around his waist, his fingers quickly unfastening the buckle and pulling the leather free of his pants.

Naru's face turned pink, as she stared at him. Oh my god, this was hot. With just a few controled movements he had her hot and wet and aching. "You better be wet for me-" He warned and her face heated up even more as he reached out and grasped the white shirt that she had borrowed form him and yanked it over her head and stopped when he saw the weapons pouch strapped to her right upper leg.

Why would she- Bloody hell. She had taken the weapons with her when she had left to see that man in the red light district. He reached out and hooked a finger in the strap that held the pouch attached to her leg. "Naru...do you know how to use these kunai?" She had never given any indication that she knew how to fight, had never said anything about being a shinobi or having been trained as a shinobi.

"Yes. I was trained as an assassin specialest and as a seal master." Kakashi blinked and looked at her face. Was she for real? The seals he could understand, but the assassination training... Why assassination? The training for that was- he cringed. Assassination was his specialty. So he knew what kind of training she must have under gone to earn the title assassination specialest.

His anger at her actions suddenly vanished, replaced by something else. Dread, concern, sorrow, maybe all of those things. "Why were you trained as an assasination specialist Naru? Who trained you?"

"The Kage of my former village trained me, he thought it would be in my best intrest to learn to defend myself in such a way."

"Why?"

"Because I was alone. And there were over seven thousand and sixty seven people in my old village who would have liked nothing more than to see me dead."

"Why?" He asked again somewhat shocked by what she had just told him. Having so many of your own people after you for any reason meant that she must have faced things that would have broken another person. He could only imagine what she had been through, and the more he thought about it the sicker he felt. How old had she been when she had started her training? She must have been young.

Naru thought about it for a second and sighed, she knew that she could'nt hide the fact that she was a demon container forever but she had hoped that he would'nt ask her such things so soon. She sighed and leaned in and kissed him, hoping to distract him even a little so that she would'nt have to tell him anything just yet, but Kakashi was'nt reacting or playing along like he was supposed too.

She made a growling sound and shoved against his chest, nearly pushing him off of the bed so that she could scrable off of it and grab the shirt that he had stripped from her and glared at him. "Naru?"

"I don't feel like telling you yet, Kashi. And your not getting sex tonight either, I'm pissed at you."

He frowned and cocked his head, what the hell had he done to make her mad aside from asking questions about her past. "Naru? Why won't you tell me something?"

"Because it isn't something that is easy to talk about...and it's classified."

Classified? "What level of classification is your secret?"

"Kage level."

He whistled and looked at her as she pulled on her shirt and stood up off fo the bed. If her secret was Kage level then it only stood to reason that she could only tell a Kage. And then-he would beat it out of said Kage. He was not living with a wife that hid things from him no matter what it was. "Wait here. Don't move. Don't breath unless it's nessisary."


	26. Chapter 26

"Naru? Why won't you tell me something?"

"Because it isn't something that is easy to talk about...and it's classified."

Classified? "What level of classification is your secret?"

"Kage level."

He whistled and looked at her as she pulled on her shirt and stood up off fo the bed. If her secret was Kage level then it only stood to reason that she could only tell a Kage. And then-he would beat it out of said Kage. He was not living with a wife that hid things from him no matter what it was. "Wait here. Don't move. Don't breath unless it's necessary."

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru paced back and forth as she tried to think of a way to weasel herself out of this mess. She didn't want to speak about her past, even if it was from a different time. She didn't want to tell her mate that she coupled with a mad mans sick obsession would be the reason that he ultimately died. The reason why everyone died.

She heard something scratch against the window and jumped, it was nothing but a leaf caught up in the wind, the withered edges scratching up against the glass. She sighed and looked around suddenly wanting something to do to take her mind off of things. Where was Tsunade when she needed her to punch her through a wall or drink her under the table? She needed a good distraction, and she wasn't half as picky as she should have been.

She turned to pace in the other direction and caught her reflection in the mirror and stopped, reaching up she grasped a thick strand of her soft blond hair and bared her teeth. She looked so damn scruffy, her hair was too long, had too many split ends, and just looked...so damn ordinary. She needed a change.

A hair cut would be a bit of a distraction, but it wasn't enough. Maybe she could dye it. But what color? Black was out. She'd had black hair before and it had been a bitch to get the color out, and on top of that she had been forced to have it cut short like a boy's while on a mission because she had been caught. For over a year after that until her hair had grown back out the fan girls of the village had referred to her as the 'other' Sauske.

They had even harassed her up until her breasts had grown to the noticable size that they were today.

So yeah, black was out. Silver would be cool. Even platinum. Brown was gross on her, she just couldn't pull it off. Pink was ew. Green was double ew. Blue might work...

**_'Red.' _**

Kyubbi? What had the demon said?

**_'Red. Your a kitsune container. Red would suite you best. A nice deep vivid red.' _**Naru snorted, it sounded almost like the demon was trying to screw her over and reveal all of her origins at once. Her mother had red hair after all.

**_'And I had always had a soft spot for Kushina, coloring your hair to match the shade of her own would be fun and shake things up. It would freak out your father, and excite your mother. Come on what do you have to lose?' _**

"My life...maybe."

Kyubbi snorted in amusement. That wasn't likely. Minato wouldn't care about the _when_ she had come from, he would only care about the _now_ and the fact that he had a daughter with the woman that he loved. Besides the demon would bet that the man was wigging out because he thought he had been unfaithful to his wife at some point.

Naru rolled her eyes but conceded to the demon, he did have a point, she would have to tell them something some time about who she really was and what she was doing in this time line. "Damn, alright fur ball I'll send out a shadow clone to get the dye. Now tell me how short I should cut my hair." Naru said as a shadow clone puffed into existence beside her and slipped out the window.

She'd look like a whole new person by the time Kakashi got home.

**_'This should be funny.'_** Kyubbi thought as he settled back in his cage and let her work.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi burst through the front door of Minato's home, startling the Kage so badly that he fell out of his seat since he had just sat down to dinner after a little lovin from his adorable and sweet wife Kushina who was giving Kakashi a mean look and glanceing at her steak knife like she would like to thow it at the half dressed teen.

"Is there something you need Kakashi? Food? Clothes? An old fashioned beat down?" Kushina asked as she cracked her knuckles and looked menacing.

Kakashi looked at the woman for a second and gave a dry laugh. "Sorry to barge in Kushina. But I need to borrow this bum." Kakashi said as he pointed at the Kage still laying on the floor.

Kushina tilted her head and glanced at her husband. What on earth would Kakashi need to borrow him for? "What for?" She asked curiously and Minato got a pained look on his face and looked at Kakashi and started mouthing the words

'Whatever you do, don't tell her Naru is in the village.'

He had'nt told Kushina that Naru was in the village for a reason. He had wanted to get to know his daughter a bit better before introducing the two women. Partually because Kushina was the village Biijuu. And partually because she might upset Naru in some way with her abrasive personality.

Kakashi smirked evilly at the blond and Minato blanched, his face completely draining of color. "I have Naru, my wife, back at my apartment and need him to talk to her." And just for good measure Kakashi added, "Mom." Just to be an ass and seal Minato's fate as he turned and walked out the door and closed it as he waited for the enevitable explosion to come.

**_"You!"_**


	27. Chapter 27

"I'm going to kill you." Minato growled at the smiling teen.

"I'm going to kill you, grind your bones to dust and scater your dust over the biggest pile of shi-" Kushina elbowed her husband in the ribs effectivly ending his rant for the time being. Minato was quiet all of two minutes before he started talking again. Apparently he didn't know when to stop.

"I'm going to skin you alive and wear your skin as a suit while I piss on your-"

"Shut. Up. Blondy." Kushina snarled at him, Minato took several alarmed steps back away form his wonderful, lovely, sexy, pants pissingly scary wife. He'd shut up, but only for now. But if he caught Kakashi walking alone anytime soon. REVENGE! It would be his. And it _would_ be painful.

"So how come you never told me that Naru was in the village, honey?" Kushina asked from between clenched teeth as she reached up and grabbed a handful of Minato's hair and started to drag him alongt besire her by force. The man staggerd and swore and yelped and whined every damn step to Kakashi's apartment.

"I didn't tell you-ow! Because I want to get to know her before you-ow, ow, ow! Scare her away...yow! Are you trying to bald me woman!" Kushina ripped out a handful and smiled at Minato as he blinked back tears and pouted. This had to border on abuse, it just had too.

Kakashi shook his head and unlocked he door to his apartment and stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of the sexy red headed bomb shell standing in the middle of his living room wearing one of his black long sleeved button up shirts, her damp hair fell several inches short of the middle of her back, the tips curling softly around her face, cheeks and back. A fluffy dark blue towel was draped around her slender shoulders, a glass of milk clutched in her right hand as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Kakashi?"

He stood there in the door gaping at her like a fool. Not exactly the reaction she was looking for, but a nice one never the less. Her ruby eyes shifted from her mate to her father who also stood there slack jawed as a young woman with fiery red hair and pretty dark green eyes stepped through the door and blinked at her.

Her eyes flashed from ruby red to a glowing vermillion as she looked at the woman who had given birth to her. Holy-

**_'Let the fun and games begin.' _**

_Oh shit._ The damn fox had fucked her over after all. She was so startled by her mothers appearance that she dropped her glass, the cup shattered at her feet, several of the shards embeded themselves in her foot turning the spilled milk a dull pink as it mixed with her blood.

Kushina pointed at her. "Your a demon container." She sounded both shocked and awed by that fact as both Minato and Kakashi looked at her wide eyed. Their quick minds puttting some stuff that had'nt been priviously known together.

Minato took a step forward, crossing the thresh hold and looked at Naru, his face pale like Kakashi's. "Kushina, how do you know she's a demon container? Are you absolutely sure?"

Naru looked at Kakashi, a blank expression on her face, but her eyes...they were like red colored chips of ice. They were so cold. Kushina looked at her and cocked her head as her green eyes turned a peculiar shade of glowing teal. "Yes. She carrys a demon far stronger than the nine tailed one inside of me."

_Only because the last few years of my life were agonizing enough for the demon to evolve and gain four more tails._ Naru thought darkly as she recalled several of those painful events. One of them was when she had been disected while she was alive, a majority of her organs had been ripped out so that she would be forced to regenerate over and over again continuously for over a month. The demon had gained one new tail that way.

Some of the other ways were far to painful to tain her mind with right now.

Minato looked at Naru again as if he were hoping that she would deny it. That she would laugh and jokingly call them idiots. She didn't intend to do any of those things. "How long?" Everyone looked at Kakashi since it was him who had finally snapped out of his funk and managed to find his tongue.

"How long what?"

"How long have you been-"

"A container?" He nodded his head and walked into the apartment and gently closed the door behind him and locked it, this was'nt something that he wanted anyone to over hear.

"Since the day that I was born."

"But-" That could'nt be right. Kakashi thought as he did the math. There had been no demon attacks or sightings in the village so how the hell could she have been born in the village and be a container?

"Have'nt you guys caught on yet?" Naru asked in a hollow tone as she reached out and grasped Kushina and pulled her up right next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and put her face in close to her mothers and watched as both Minato and Kakashi went slack jawed again.

"Oh my god."

"Holy fucking shit."

Naru smiled and let the woman go and looked down at the glass on the floor asd Kushina looked from Naru to the men in confusion.


	28. Chapter 28

Naru sat across from her father, husband and mother and tried to calm her nerves, but it was really, really, _really _hard. All she wanted to do was freak out. She wasn't sure if she could answer all of their questions without causing drastic changes in this time line. There was a reason people weren't supposed to know so much about their futures, it caused nothing but trouble.

"Holy wow..." Kushina said as Minato finished filling her in on why Naru had hugged her, her dark green eyes flickered to Naru's expressionless face. "Y-Your our daughter? Mine and-" She grabbed the front of Minato's shirt as if to say 'Him!'

Naru gave then a tight lipped smile, but her eyes were still cold and dull. She wasn't enjoying this like she should have. Maybe because her head was once again on the chopping block so she supposed the stress she was suddenly feeling was normal.

"But how?"

"When? Is what you should actually ask." Naru said gently as she looked at her mother.

"When? As in when did you come from? Like time travel?" Minato asked curiously. He had heard of time travel jutsu, but they were supposed to be forbidden. The use of such jutsu was supposed to be punishable by death.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Did you use the jutsu that brought you here?" Minato asked, looking alarmed his hand reaching out to grasp her own. Naru looked down at his hand and felt the familiar burn of tears sting her eyes. _Don't cry. Don't cry. They'll think your weird if you cry just because your dad is holding your hand._

"Uh...no. I was actually sort of dead at the time the jutsu was used." Minato blinked and stared at her in shock. He wasn't the only one. Kakashi and Kushina were both looking at her funny too.

She was a walker! Not just a demon container, or his daughter, but a goddamn walker! Someone who had died and somehow risen without the benefit of an physical forbidden jutsu or alchemist mark to aid them in their resurrection.

He was torn between laughing and crying. As a walker, Naru's status in the village was greater than his own as a Kage. Because walkers were considered warriors of the gods, guardians of man. They were seen as holy. "What happened? Do you mind telling us?" Kushina asked curiously.

Naru looked at her again and thinned her lips, she wasn't looking forward to this. "Kakashi and I had been married for several years. Since I was fourteen. My best friend, he defected from the village because his rivalry with him turned to hatred. He was one of Kakashi's students. Just like I was. But I'm getting off subject a bit-" Naru said as she shook her head and looked down at her hands resting on the table. "He went insane, and joined a group of people collecting demon containers..."

Kushina paled and reached out and grasped her hand over Minato's, her fathers grip on her hand turned painful, he was squeezing so hard his knuckles were white. "Why would they collect-"

"They were extracting the demons so that they could rule the world with their power. In their presuite of power they killed countless hundreds of thousands of people. They wiped out village after village, country after country, turning everything around them to a barren waste land. It took almost four years to stop them. Sauna, Iwa, Cloud, and the Leaf villages were all that was left everything else was gone. The people that had once lived in those areas had either died or scattered in an attempt to survive."

"We stood together. Or at least that was what I thought, until one night they drugged me and handed me over to the bad guys to be killed since I was the only biijuu left. It didn't work. I woke up in the middle of the ceremony that would pull the demon from me and I killed every last one of them except...for the friend that I mentioned earlier. After that everyone thought that it was over, that we could rebuild and start again. My bonds of friendship towards that man...caused the total annihilation of the leaf village. And Kakashi was the first to fall."

Naru looked up at Kakashi as she felt a tear slip down her face and hastily wiped it away. Hating herself for showing such weakness even in front of her family. "The mating bond between me and Kashi, killed me before I could help anyone. Shika..."

"The shadow user? What about him?"

"He lost everything because of me. His family, his friends, his girlfriend. He was with me, trying to protect me even in the end. He's the one who used his jutsu to bring us here. I don't know much about it, but his need to keep me alive was so great that I guess it punched a hole through time and space. The next thing I know, we're here and Kakashi is alive, I'm alive. Everyone is. It was just a bit much to take in, ya know?"

Kakashi smiled a bit. He could just imagine how hard it was to take in, he was having a bit of trouble wrapping his mind around things too. "Tell us what growing up was like for you?" Kushina said suddenly wanting to change the depressing atmosphere around them to something more cheerful. She was sure that Naru had such wonderful stories about having she and Minato as parents.

"You don't want to hear about my childhood mom." Naru warned as she looked at her mother. Kushina's excited look faultered a bit.

"Why not? I want to know what kind of parent I was."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to talk about that shit." Naru said as she suddenly pushed back in her seat and stood up, her only intention was to escape so that she would'nt be wranggled into speaking about the horror she had faced growing up.

"Why not?"

Naru gnashed her teeth and headed towards the hall. "Naru! Tell me something, please! Were we good parents? Did we take care of you as we should have?"

God kill me now. She would have to tell them something to shut them up and make them stop asking questions. She stopped walking just inside of the hall, her body covered in darkness. Hiding her from them. "When I was ten. I was forced to live on the streets in the dead of winter because my land lord raised the rent to an impossible sum. There was little food, and the nights were frigid. They were so cold that the very blood in my veins felt as if it were freezing. I had to find a way to get my apartment back. So I went to the red light district and sold my virginity. Because I didn't have parents or friends. And no one cared weather or not I lived or died."

She said nothing else after that, just walked away leaving the stunned three sitting at the table staring after her in disbelief and shock.


	29. Chapter 29

Kushina was sound asleep on Kakashi's couch, Minato pulled one of the blankets that Kakashi had gotten out of the closet over his devistated wife and smoothed her red hair back from her tear stained face. The words _'I didn't have parents. And no one cared weather I lived or died'_ echoing in his head.

How could such a thing have happened? How could no one have cared about his baby girl when she needed them too? Where had he and Kushina been? "I'm sorry Minato." Kakashi said softly as the blond walked across the room and sat back down in the chair he had sat in a little while ago, he rubbed his palms against his face and sniffed as Kakashi put a mug of coffee on the table in front of him.

He looked up at the teen and gave him a grateful look as he took the mug and lifted it to his lips. "I didn't expect to hear that." Minato admitted as he lower his cup back onto the table.

Kakashi sank into the seat across from him, the one that Naru had sat in a few hours ago and stared blankly ahead. There was so much that he didn't know about his wife. And after what she had told them about having to sell her body, he was'nt sure he had the nerves or the guts to ask anything else about her childhood. She just seemed to be in so much pain. He had'nt noticed that pain, lurking beneath the surface of her heart.

All he had seen was her smile, her temper, her teasing nature, and her strength.

Dear god she was strong.

She would have to be to have survived such horrors. "I didn't expect her to say that either." Kakashi finally admitted.

"Who would force a ten year old child to live in the streets? To scavenge for food? To sell her body. And where the fuck were me and Kushina? Why would we allow such a thing?"

Kakashi mulled over his question and went over what Naru had said in his head. _'Because I didn't have parents_...' The way she had said that set off little bells of alarm in his head. She had talked about them as if they were dead. "Minato...did you notice the way she said 'I didn't have parents'?"

Minato looked at him and frowned, he had noticed it actually. He just was'nt sure what it meant. "Yeah, I did. Why? Have you figured out what she meant?"

Kakashi thinned his lips. Yeah, he knew what Naru had been hinting at. What she had been too nice to say. Or rather what she had'nt wanted to say. He was not looking forward to this, but Minato had the right to know what he thought. "I think so-"

"Fantastic. Tell me."

Kakashi was quiet for a second or so as he looked away. He did _not_ want to see the devestated look on his friend's face when he told him. "I think she meant that the two of you were dead." Kakashi said and automatically cringed. Gods could he be any more insensitive.

Minato blinked. Nothing else, no expression, no yelling or screaming 'Why god' bullshit. Just blinked as his mind seemed to stop functioning. "I think I should go check on Naru." He said as he quickly got up out of his seat and all but ran from the room. Like a coward. Thinking that it was fine to act like one in this instance because watching Minato fall apart would cause a chain reaction, and he would fall apart too.

And he could'nt do that because Naru needed him to be strong for her. Especially now.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru was sitting on the floor of the bathroom her eyes fixed on the razor on the floor in front of her. This reminded her of the times she tried to end her life. The times when she had been hurting so much that cutting herself to ribbons had been the only way to ease her pain. She wanted to cut herself again. She wanted to do it badly, but didn't dare. Kakashi would feel it and come to stop her thinking that her life was in danger.

She let out a hysterical sounding laugh, somehow the thought of a mere razor killing her was increadably funny to her. The demon would'nt let her die, no matter how many times she cut herself, or stabbed her self, or cut her own throat or ripped out her own eyes she would heal, sometimes in minutes, sometimes in hours and then the cycle would begin again.

Just like it had when she was a kid.

She hated it for that. For not allowing her body to scar and show pain like everyone else around her had. It was part of the reason the villagers had attacked her so often and tried to kill her. Because she never scared or felt pain like anyone else. The demon's doing not her own. And yet she had always been the one to pay for it.

She reached out and picked up the razor and put it against her wrist, noting that despite how upset she was her hand was'nt even shaking. She sat like that until she hear the bedroom door open and flung the razor across the room as the door opened and Kakashi peeked in. "Naru? Baby are you okay?" He asked as he looked at her, a frown on his handsome face before he looked around and saw the razor embedded in the wall across from her and raised a brow at her.

She had'nt been doing something stupid had she? The mere thought that she would even think about doing something so stupid as cutting herself. Especially in her present condition was utterly terrifying to him.

She leaned back against the shower and sighed before she looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine Kashi. How are mom and dad?"

"One has turned to stone and the other cried herself to sleep and is currently on my couch. Are you sure that your alright?"

"I'm sure. But just in case would you come over here and sit with me for a bit?" _Help me beat my demons back into the abyss. And supress my desire to shed my own blood._

"Alright..." Kakashi said as he walked over to her and dropped down next to her and settled his back against the shower. Naru leaned her body against his shoulder and laced her fingers with his.

"Thanks, Kashi."

"No problem, just don't scare me any more okay."

Naru made a humming sound and let her eyes close a bit, gods she was tired.

Kakashi sat on the floor next to his mate for the longest time simply checking out the soft blue paint on his wall as he noticed that Naru was sound asleep against him and decided that it was time he put her to bed before she caught a cold or something.

He slipped an arm around her shoulders and another under her legs and carried her out of the bathroom and over to their bed and put her down on the soft mattress and brushed her soft red hair back from her face and leaned down and brushed his lips across her own. "I love you Naru..." _Please don't break my heart._


	30. Chapter 30

Shikamaru was skulking.

Or maybe he was compulsively shadowing?

Well okay he was just plain stalking. He had been standing outside, across the street from Kakashi's apartment building, blending in with the shadows and being creepy while he had a smoke for the past-

He looked at the watch he had stolen from the guy who had jumped him ealier and noted the time. It was well after four in the morning and he had yet to up root himself and go. So he had basically been there for almost five hours. No wonder he had taken up smoking again, he was bored out of his mind.

He had dragged himself from his hotel room five hours ago because he had had a feeling, a gut instinct in his blood and his bones that something big was happening and had dragged himself from his bedroom in the red light district thinking-no that wasn't right. He had left there because he had been scared that something was wrong with Naru. It had been the kind of gut wrenching, bone deep fear that had him stalking his old friend's wife.

His best friend.

His only friend.

God he was fucked up. He took a long drag on his cancer stick and held it in as he watched Kakashi's apartment door open and a tall woman with long fiery red hair stepped through the door looking upset and leaning against the fourth Hokage, Naru's father.

What the hell was he doing in the apartment this late at night? Shika wondered as the couple walked down the stairs and started away from the building when Shika stepped out of the shadows and out in front of them.

"Yo, Hokage-sama."

Minato stiffened as he looked at the younger man smoking in front of him and his wife. The man that had tried to take his little girl from him, and her husband. The man who's baby was going to be his grand child. Minato bared his teeth and snarled at the male like an animal. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too cupcake..." Shika said as he took one last drag of his smoke and dropped it and stepped on it to put it out as he turned his head to exhaile the smoke. Not wanting to expose the woman, who was obviously pregnant by blowing smoke in her face.

He may be a bastard, but he wasn't that much of a bastard. "I'm here because I was worried about your daughter." Shika finally said as he waved the smoke away and prayed that the wind wouldn't blow it in the woman's face.

"She's fine. Now leave."

"Did she tell you something about her childhood, Blondie? Something that you couldn't handle maybe?" Shika asked partially out of curiosity, and partially because the older man's tone was starting to piss him off.

Minato was about to say something when Kushina threw herself at the younger man and grabbed him and looked up at him pleadingly. "Please tell me my daughter wasn't abused! Tell me she was happy and smiled all the time!" Shika looked just a bit startled and looked back at the apartment and sighed as he gently, and carefully pried the woman's hands from his shirt and held them in his.

"She laughed. She smiled. But I'm not sure how much of it was real and how much was to hide her loneliness and hurt."

Kushina sobbed and started to sink to the ground lost in despair. Her baby. Her precious baby was fated to live for the people of the leaf village, and would also die by her own friend's hand. It was cruel. Far too cruel for Kushina to stand. Shika scooped the woman up and looked around for a bench and started walking as Minato opened his mouth to yell at him but stopped when he realised what the younger man was doing.

Shika set Kushina down on a bench and dropped to one knee in front of her. "Listen to me lady. Naru is who she is today because of certain events. There has never been a kinder, more compassionate person. Nor has there been a stronger, more amazing, and protective person. Never in my life have I ever followed anyone as blindly, or trusted more than your daughter. Her past is over and done with and is nothing to cry about. Tomorrow is a new day. If you want to make things up to her for not being there when she was a kid, then be there for her now. She'll love you no matter what you choose to do."

Minato studied the younger man in awe. He may have misjudged this young man. Kushina looked at the teen and blinked back the tears that had started to well up again. "But what if she blames us for everything thats happened?"

Shika snorted in wary amusement. "Naru has never really hated anyone. It isn't in her to hate. That's part of the reason your husband sealed the demon inside of her. I think he did it because deep down he knew that she was incapable of hatred, and couldn't be corrupted by the malice in the demon. So you see, she doesn't hate you. And sometime tomorrow you can expect her to show up and tell you that personally." Shika said with a warm smile.

Kushina smiled back and looked at Minato as Shika stood up and stepped back into the shadows again and left the two parents alone to reflect on his words.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Minato and Kushina were gone the next morning when Naru managed to rouse herself from bed and get dressed so that she could start her day. She pulled on a pair of shorts and a loose royal blue shirt with red and black butterfly's and cringed as soon as she looked in the mirror. She looked just a bit weird in this shirt, especially since her hair and the butterfly's clashed a bit. Maybe a simple black or blue shirt would work.

She pulled on a dark blue shirt and sighed, at least she looked a little more like a person instead of a clown. Opening the bedroom door she walked down the hall to the living room and found her husband slouched over against the wall with his legs crossed at the ankles, a blanket draped over his body, sound asleep. The poor guy must have had one hell of a night not to come back to bed and curl up next to her like he liked too.

Reaching out she brushed his bangs back from his face and smiled when he turned his head so that his mouth was against her hand before she straitened back up and stepped over him so that she could go make breakfast. She would bet that Sakumo was on his way over, and later she would have to go check on her parents and see if they were alright.

What she had hinted at when she revealed that small part of her past must have hit them rather hard. She would have to make sure that they knew that she had never blamed them, or hated them for anything. She had just wanted them to live their lives as normally as possible. She still did.

That was why she was going to change their fate.

She was in the middle of cracking some eggs in a bowl when she felt two strong arms slip around her waist and nearly dropped the uncracked egg in her hand. "Mornin." Kakashi said in a sleepy, husky voice as he nuzzled her neck.

"Mornin... I'm sorry about last night." Naru said as he squeezed her slightly and pressed a kiss against her shoulder. His mind a bit too hazy from lack of sleep to recall last night or why she would be apoligising.

"No problem." He said as he reached over her head and opened the cabinet and pulled out a coffee cup. He needed to wake up and figure out what he was supposed to be doing today. He could'nt recall much of anything.

He rummaged around for a few seconds and fixed his coffee then stepped back and leaned his body against the island behind his wife and stood there sipping his coffee and watching her fix their breakfast as the events from last night started to unfold a little bit at a time as he slowly woke up. "Naru. Are you okay?"

She turned her head to look at him slightly and nodded as she pushed the cooking eggs around in the skillet. "I'm fine Kashi. You don't have to worry."

He set his cup down and reached out and grasped her wrist and took the spatula from her and set it aside and pulled her into his arms and brushed his lips across her own in a feather soft caress. "If there is ever a time when you aren't okay-"

Naru smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss before removing herself form his grasp so that the food wouldn't burn. "When that time comes Kashi, you'll be the first to know."

Kakashi nodded his head and muttered. "I guess that's all I can ask for." A second later there was a knock on the door and Kakashi groaned when he heard his father on the other side fo the door whining to be let in for breakfast.

The bum.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Holy shit 200 hundred reviews!

I'm so flattered, I could just cry...


	31. Chapter 31

Kakashi sat next to Naru, across from his father. His hand on her her leg, caressing her bare leg and trying not to give in to the urge to give his father a bit more than he bargained for since he was still eating. Naru was picking at her food a bit, indicating that her stomach was bothering her a little bit, but she still managed to eat some of the food on her plate before she pushed it away.

He noticed that she ate two pieces of toast slathered in butter, sugar and cinnamon. Some bacon, and sausage, but none of the eggs. "Is your stomach bothering you Naru?" Kakashi asked curiously, feeling that he should be more in sync with Naru's needs considering her condition. The fact that she hadn't eaten anything last night coupled with the fact that she had eaten so little now was worrying him.

"A little. It's nothing to worry about Kakashi." Naru said as she looked at her husband, he had a worried look on his face as he looked at her.

Sakumo looked up from his food and glanced at Naru and wondered if he was being a bother. Or if his table manners were just so disgusting that she couldn't sit at the same table with him and eat too. "Are my table manners bothering you Naru?" He asked all of a sudden, Kakashi snorted in amusement and sat back in his seat.

There was nothing wrong with his father's table manners. The only thing wrong with him was the fact that he could eat so much damn food and still never gain any weight. "No Sakumo. Your table manners are just fine." Naru said with a smile, but Kakashi could see that his father didn't really believe her.

"Then you should eat some more girl, your in a delicate condition and need the extra energy." Sakumo growled at her as he pushed her plate towards her a little, urging her to eat what she could for the sake of the baby. Naru smiled and got up, picking up her plate and walking into the kitchen, totally disregarding Sakumo's attempt to be fatherly. Sakumo gave Kakashi a mean look and pointed at Naru as if to say,

'Do something about her or I will.'

Kakashi snorted and got up and walked into the kitchen as Naru set her plate in the fridge and closed it. "Naru? Honey is there something wrong with the baby? Is that why you don't want to eat?" Did he need to take her to the doctors? He supposed that he could since he didn't have training or anything today. And she hadn't gone in to be checked yet.

"I'm fine Kashi. It's just that I'm still a little upset because of everything that happened last night. And on top of that I'm still suffering from morning sickness, I just don't want to push my luck. Too much stress can cause me to lose the baby, and eating too little is bad for it's health too."

Kakashi made a humming sound and held his hands out to her. "Come here." He said gently as she took his hands and he pulled her up against his body and tangled his fingers in her hair, red was a good color for her. But he sort of missed her blond hair.

"Have I told you yet that your stunning?"

"No."

"Well you are. Your new look is amazing. I love what you did with your hair-" He buried his hands in the silken off scarlet strands and lifted a fistful to his lips, inhaling her scent. His voice dropping to a husky tone as his blood heated in his veins and his cock hardened painfully. "The color suites you. So passionate, and warm... Is my dad still eating in the dining room?" Kakashi said more to himself than her as he twisted them around so that he could look into the dining room.

Luckily for them his dad had finished eating and was gone, leaving the two of them alone. Kakashi picked Naru up and set her on the island and kissed her as he slipped a hand up under the hem of her shirt to touch her bare skin. She moaned and grabbed his shoulders and dragged him closer so that she could rub herself up against him. He growled against her lips and pulled back a bit so that he could pull her shirt up over her head and dropped it onto the floor and wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to lick one of her sensitive nipples before sucking it into his mouth.

She gasped and tangled her fingers in his hair and held him there, her body reacting and aching automatically. "Kashi..."

He palmed her breasts and trailed little wet open mouthed kisses up to her mouth and kissed her again as she tugged at his shirt in an effort to get it out of the way, her small hand touching his stomach tentively causing him to hiss as he toppled her back onto the counter top and grasped her shorts, making quick work of the button and zipper and pulling them down her long slender legs, leaning over her and pressing kisses to her stomach, her legs and the inside of her thighs as he let his hands slide along her legs before he slipped them under her hips and cupped her ass.

She cried out and gripped his shoulders, digging her sharp little nails into his skin as he leaned down to lick her core. Needing to taste her on his tongue and make her wet and slick so that she could take him since he wasn't sure that he could be gentle with her right now. "Kashi..."

He leaned back and licked his lips as he pushed two fingers inside of her, delighting in the soft cry that tore from her throat and the way her body clenched around the digits as she lifted her hips. "Tell me what you want." He rasped in a dark velvety tone as he moved his hand, pushing his fingers as deep as they would go inside of her and almost with drawing them before pushing them in again almost violently.

She bit her lower lip and ran her finger nails down his biceps, making him growl and lean over her to kiss her breathless. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, curling the moist appendage around her own, letting her taste herself on his lips and loving the soft whimper that escaped her as he pulled back and repeated his question, hoping that she would answer him this time.

"Tell me what you want, Naru."

She sobbed and reached for him, he swatted her small hands away and smirked at her. "Say it or I'll stop." He threatened and she gasped as his fingers hit her sweet spot.

"You!" She cried out and lifted her hips needing to take his fingers deeper, it felt so damn good. She felt like she was drowning in the pleasure. "I want you! Please Kashi..." She begged and he grinned at her and with drew his fingers from her slick heat. She whimpered again as he unfastened his pants and freed his aching cock and gripped her hips and pushed the head of his dick inside of her.

She moaned loudly and let her head fall back onto the counter as he sheathed himself inside of her in one violent thrust. She screamed and clawed at the counter top as he leaned over her and buried his lips against her neck. "So beautiful..." He muttered as he thrust deeper as he grasped both of her wrists to keep her from grabbing at him again, her finger nails had broken the skin on one of his arms, leaving little bloody red markings on his arm.

He licked along her jugular feeling the pressure building at the base of his spine, the tightening in his balls indicating that he was about to cum. He latched on to the skin under his lips and sucked hard earning another hoarse cry from his mate as she clenched around him, her body milking him for everything he had. He growled and thrust one last time, pushing them both over the edge. She screamed as her body convulsed and trembled under him as he gripped the edge of the counter above her head and rocked his hips more slowly as he filled her body with his seed.


	32. Chapter 32

Kakashi pulled out of Naru and moved back a bit and pulled her upright then grabbed a clean dish rag from one of the drawers next to him and turned and wet it in the sink and wrung it out and moved to stand in front of Naru. "Spread your legs baby. I need to clean you up."

"No Kashi, just leave it." Naru said as she grasped his wrist. He looked at her questioningly, a frown marring his face.

"I like having something of you on my skin." Naru said gently as she let go of his wrist and brushed his cheek with her finger tips. He leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly and jumped when there was a knock at the door. Kakashi moved back away from Naru and blushed.

"Feeling guilty Kashi?"

He turned a deeper shade of pink and scowled at her, his expression rivaling a thunder cloud. "Hell no. I just don't want to get caught with my pants down." _Literally. _

Naru gave him a knowing look and he groaned and reached for her as the person outside knocked again. He made a frustrated sound, looked towards the door, growled and helped her off of the counter and watched her pull on her shirt and shorts, as he fixed his pants and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he brushed past her to see who was beating down his front door. He was betting that whoever it was, was a dead man for interrupting his quality time with his mate.

He opened the door and snarled and angry sounding, "What?" And then froze and paled when he saw Anko, Genma, Asuma and Gai standing there.

"Kakashi my eternal rival! It is good to see your youthfulness!"

"Yo Kashi." Genma said with a grin as he looked at the silver haired man's state of half undress.

"How's it going?" Asuma asked curiously.

Anko stepped forward and flattened her breasts against Kakashi's chest before he could get over the shock of seeing them all on his doorstep. They were all supposed to be deployed right now damn it! "What's up Kashi?" Anko asked in a seductive, breathy tone as she tried to slip her hand inside fo his pants. He made an 'eep' sound and grasped her wrist and pushed her away.

"Knock that off you crazy bitch!"

Anko snickered at him. "Why? Is your little girlfriend here?"

"Wha? No! Rin and I aren't together anymore-" Kakashi abruptly shut his mouth as he noticed the preditory look on Anko's face, and instantly realised his mistake and was about to set her strait when she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a big wet kiss on his lips before he could react.

He paled as her lips made contact with his own and grabbed her shoulders and tried to pry her off of him as he heard Naru's foot steps coming up behind him. Oh dear god, she was honestly going to kill him this time. How could she not when another woman was kissing him. And why wasn't he able to pry this damn woman off of him?

"Kakashi?" He stiffened and automatically thinned his lips as Anko licked along his bottom lip in an effort to get him to open his mouth, and put his hands in the air as he heard her voice right behind him.

Oh shit. This was it. He was really going to die and it was _all _Anko's fault!

Anko pulled away from him and looked at the red headed woman behind him. No wonder Kakashi was being so cold to her, he already had a new toy to fuck. How convenient. "Who's this pretty little thing Kashi?" Anko asked curiously. Kakashi kept his hands in the air and took several deep breaths to try and calm his rattled nerves and glanced over hsi shoulder at his wife with a terrified expression on his face.

Naru stared at him with a blank expression on her face and his heart clenched painfully in his chest. "Naru, it's not-" He started to explain to her that he was'nt the one who had kissed Anko, he had'nt even wanted to kiss her. That he loved his wife and only _her_. But the cold look on her face stopped him, made him shrink back as she walked towards him.

"I'm going to talk to my parents about last night's fiasco. Have fun with the guys Kashi."

"Naru...hey wait, it isn't what it-" He pushed Anko away from him and made a grab for his wife, but she stepped out of his reach and walked past Genma, Asuma and Gai. Kakashi swore and pushed past his friends and ran after her, afraid that if he didn't she might leave him or something.

"Naru! Naru! Hey at least let me explain myself!" He yelled as he chased her down the apartment steps and out into the street. "Naru! I didn't kiss her!**_ I love you!_**" He practically damaged his voice yelling the last three words, and noted with some satisfaction that Naru had stopped walking and turned around to look at him.

"Your an idiot, Kakashi." He flinched a bit at her words as she walked back to him.

"I'm sorry..." He said lamely as she stopped right in front of him. Naru studied his face for a second or so and smiled as she lifted her hand and placed her palm against his cheek. He flinched as if he had expected her to slap him and looked at her.

"I know that you didn't kiss her, Kashi. But you need to set her strait that she can't do that again, or I will kill her." He swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded his head and grasped her hand and kissed her palm.

"I will. I'll set her strait, I swear."

"Okay." Naru said gently as she kissed his chin, his scarred cheek, then turned and walked off.

He stood there for several minutes just watching her back disappear before turningt around and going back up to the apartment. He found his four visitors sitting in his living room waiting for him to return, and growled when he saw the happy look on Anko's face. "She seemed pretty upset Kashi."

"She has every right to be upset Anko." He sneered at the woman as he closed the door and locked it then turned back to the group, and snarled at the woman.

"The next time you pull a stunt like that in front of her Anko, I swear by all that is holy, I will slit your fucking throat just so that she does'nt have too."

Anko's happy expression faltered a bit. "You mean that she didn't dump you."

Kakashi bared his fangs at her and made a feral sound. "I'm not losing her becuae some crazy whore wants to get in my pants."

"My, my, Kashi. You sound like you want to keep her."

Kakashi took a threatening step towards Anko and reached for her, intending to throttle the little cock sucking bitch, but Gai grabbed him and pulled him back away from her. "Of course I want to keep her. Naru is mine goddamn it! Her, and the baby. They are both mine!" Kakashi growled as he struggled to free himself from Gai's grip.

Anko paled. Gai sucked in a breath and let his hold on his friend slacken a bit. Genma and Asuma both let their jaws drop.

_Holy shit... _Kakashi was going ot be a dad!


	33. Chapter 33

"_Sooo_I guess congratulations are in order. Huh, Kakashi?" Asuma said after an uncomfortable minute or so of stunned silence as Kakashi jerked himself free of Gai's grasp and shoved the man back away from him, none too gently.

"Yes." Kakashi bit out the word as he glared at Anko as if he'd like nothing better than to rip her limb from limb. Not that anyone could blame him for feeling that way after the way Anko had kissed and groped him in front of his little girlfriend.

"So, when did you and..."

"Her name is Naru. Try to remember it since she'll be around for a very, very long time." Kakashi said in irritation.

"So your planning to keep her then?" Genma asked curiously. Kakashi growled at him.

"Of course I'm keeping her. Naru isn't a fucking toy."

"Niether was Rin. In fact the last time we saw you, she was the love of your life. Mind telling us what happened to cause you to change your mind?"

"I found out that I was already mated to Naru." Kakashi said without thinking. The others all stared at him in slack jawed disbelief. _Say what? _

"What do you mean? You found out that you were mated to Naru? Was this while you were with Rin?"

Kakashi sighed tiredly, some of the aggression easing from his body as he turned to face them. He supposed that he should explain things a little better. But there was only so much that he could tell them without telling them outright that Naru was from the future. So he'd have to get inventive and lie in some places. "Yeah. I mated Naru without realising it and up until a few days ago thought that I would still be able to mate with Rin."

"How could you not know that you had mated to another woman while you were dating Rin?" Gai asked in confusion. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. What could he say? Gai had asked a damn good question and he didn't know how to answer him.

"I'm not exactly sure how it happened. Or even when it happened. All I know is that I didn't recognise her as my mate, and because of that...she was taken advantage of by another man. I'm not exactly sure what happened during her time with the guy, but I _do_know that he used coercion of some sort to manipulate her into laying with him." Again his words were met with stunned silence and looks of disbelief.

Asuma clapped his hands and rubbed them together and leaned forward in his seat. "Now we're talking about interesting. Tell us what you can about the guy and we'll see if we can make him disappear." Asuma said evilly.

"All I can tell you is that he's the biological father of Naru's baby, and though he took advantage of her, she does'nt hate him. hell after the talk we had late last night, even I'm not sure that I hate him now. I know that I feel a strong dislike of him but..."

"So the situation is complicated?" Genma asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Complicated is an understatment, but yeah."

"Well, lets see if we can help you simplify things. Do you love Naru or Rin?" Gai said as he looked at his friend.

"Naru." Kakashi said without hesitation, a small smile curving his lips. Anko's jaw dropped as she studied his expression. Holy fucking shit, he really did love the girl! He had such an adoring look on his face even though she wasn't here at the moment. She couldn't recall a time that she had ever seen that look on Kakashi's face before. Not when he had been with Rin anyways.

"And does it bother you that her child belongs to another man?" Asuma asked curiously. Kakashi gave him a dark look, hell yes it bothered him. It burned him up inside. But he didn't hate Naru. Or the baby since it was mostly his fault that those things with the shadow user had happened. If he was angry at anyone (aside from the shadow user) then he was angry with himself for leaving her open and vulnerable to the shadow users manipulations.

Asuma shrank back from the copy nin as his killer intent filled the room. _So that was a yes then. _"I may not kill the man like I want after hearing of how he saved Naru's life, but I _will_ hurt him. By god I will _fuck_ him _up_bad." Right, that was definitely a yes then.

"And despite all that you know...now Kakashi don't look at me that way. I'm just trying to help. No! Don't go for your kunai!" Kakashi gave them a blood chilling look and suddenly the group was up on their feet and running out his front door as fast as they could screaming the whole way.

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Minato stared at the visitor standing on his front porch in shock. Naru? What was she doing here? "Mind if I come in?" She asked as she looked at him. Minato licked his lips and looked over his shoulder towards the bedroom where Kushina was sleeping. Exhausted after a long night of crying for their daughter. He debated on waking her up for a second then decided not too since she needed her sleep.

He stepped back and opened the door wider, allowing Naru to slip inside then closed the door quietly. "Is everything okay Naru?" Minato asked worriedly, he wasn't sure why he bothered asking, after last night's events he wasn't sure why he hadn't hung himself. He was such a failure as a father and a Kage.

He had sealed a great monster inside of his daughter, lost his wife and even his own life, leaving his precious little girl all alone in the world. "Everything is...well not fine. Not just yet. I just wanted to come over and straiten some things out."

Minato nodded his head tiredly, the bottom dropping out of his stomach. She was here to tell him how much she hated him. Of course he couldn't blame her, but that didn't mean that he wanted to hear it from her. But after what he had learned about her he figured that he owed her. "Alright. Do you want to have a seat?" He asked politely as he motioned to the kitchen table. She smiled at him and pulled up a seat and dropped down into it.

"Hows mom?"

"Heartbroken. She cried all night after we left and just now manged to go to sleep an hour ago." Minato said as he pulled up a seat and sat down and scrubbed his face tiredly. Naru winched and looked uncomfortable.

"Sorry about that." She muttered as she looked down at her hand, neatly folded in her lap. Minato looked at her curiously and nodded his head.

"I wanted to set some things strait-" Naru said and Minato hung his head, well he supposed that she was too much like her mother to waste much time being nice. Still he had hoped that her past wouldn't matter so much that she would let it cloud her future. "First off...your kind of an idiot." He blinked and looked up at her, a frown on his face. She grinned at him, her grin was pure mischief, confusing him.

"I could tell by the guilty look on your face that you were expecting me to say something else. Something along the lines of 'I hate'-" Minato flinched but said nothing as she reached across the table and grasped his hand in hers and squeezed it. "I never, ever, no matter how bad things got for me, thought for an instant that I hated you. You were my hero. You who did what no one else had done, and sealed away the king of all demons. You who sacrificed your own flesh and blood to save countless millions. _How_ could I hate someone who had done something so great?"

"But Naru you were hurt by my actions-"

"Yeah. So?" Naru said as she propped herself up, her elbow on the table, her chin resting in her palm. Mianto blinked opened his mouth to say something then snapped it back shut again. So? _So?_What the fuck did she mean by so? Wasn't she pissed? Didn't she hate him? She had every right too. Hell she had more right to be pissed at him than all the enemy nations of the leaf village combined. Yet he couldn't detect any anger, or hatred, or malice in her.

None!

He just didn't understand it. He just didn't understand her. He made a strangled sound as he stared at her and she snickered at his puzzled expression. He just didn't get it. But that was okay. He'd figure it out soon enough.


	34. Chapter 34

Shikamaru finished his cigarette and dropped what was left to the ground and crushed it under his foot, his icy blue eyes fixed firmly ahead. It looked like Naru had everything under control for the moment. That was good since he couldn't be caught hanging around. He already looked too much like a stalker.

But he had his reasons for sticking close by. Naru was carrying his child after all, and he wanted to see for himself that she was safe and cared for by Hatake and the rest of the people that she was suddenly surrounded by.

He pushed away from the side of the building and stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking. He had some things to do while he was out. Like finding a new place to live (because he didn't want Naru coming back to the red light district to see him again; it just wasn't safe for her). And then he had to get groceries and fix up his new home so that it looked more cozy and hospitable since he'd be raising his child there. He already had some idea of where he wanted his new home to be, somewhere closer to Naru would be ideal since his kid would want to see it's mother as often as possible.

But he didn't want it so close that it would cause problems with Hatake. He didn't want the man banging on his door at every little turn and trying to kill him just for talking with Naru. He walked through the village until he came to one of the Jounin apartment buildings and stopped. This place would be perfect. It was private, the rent was cheap, the place was furnished and had central heating and air. And it was right across from Kakashi's apartment...

Literally. _Oh _wouldn't that just piss Hatake off.

He smiled a little bit as he went over the requirements in his mind. It was far enough away from Hatake's to allow him to spy without being noticed. It was also far enough away that Hatake couldn't throw a fit and get all territorial and cave mannish. Yes. One of these apartments would do nicely.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

sorry it's short.

The next few chapters will be longer.


	35. Chapter 35

Shika concluded his business at the apartment building and got his key, then did a quick look at the apartment to see what he needed and then headed to the store. He stepped through the door of the local general store and grabbed a buggy. First on his list of things to do was get some bed sheets and toiletries. He pushed the buggy through the isl where the store kept it's paper towels, napkins, toilet paper and such and grabbed what he needed then went on to the linens and grabbed three sets of bed sheets.

One a nice red with green trim. One a dark royal blue with sky blue and aqua vine patterns. The third one was his favorite though, a mint and emerald green, the covers for it had a picture of a doe with two little fawns curled up at her feet.

It reminded him of his family. And reminded him of everything that he had lost. It represented everything he had loved and everything that he longed to have again. He stared at the blanket, recalling that he had had one just like it when he was younger.

His dad had got it for him as a graduation present. Shika had thought it was a lame gift to give a kid that had just become a shinobi, but it had made his dad happy. So he had used it until the day that the village had been destroyed. His vision blurred a little bit and he rubbed his eyes and was surprised to find that he was starting to cry. _Mom... Dad... I miss you. _

Shika thought as he took a moment to regain control of himself and smiled slightly as he thought of the coming years when his son/daughter would curl up on this blanket and sleep. After about ten minutes of remembering his childhood, and planning to make some new memories with his new family, he moved on. He went to the food and started to get what he would need to last for the next two or three months.

Sand which meats, bread, frozen meats, vegetables, soups, drinks, some candy bars, ice cream (peach, and cookies and cream) and several other things, figuring that Naru may pay him a visit when Kakashi upset her (and he would, because he was _young_ and _stupid _like most adolescent males) and figuring that he should have some things on hand to make her happy since he doubted that he would like it if she broke some of his furniture.

He was checking out some of the baby formula and stuff when he felt something hit his leg and looked down and frowned. There on the floor, looking dazed but other wise unharmed was an infant with shoulder length brown hair. _He looks familiar. _Shika thought as the baby stared up at him and giggled happily. As if the fact that he had almost knocked himself unconscious on Shika's leg was the funniest thing in the world to him.

"Oi, kid. You okay?"

The baby giggled a little more and rolled himself so that he was on his stomach then pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and then grabbed a hold of Shika's pants leg and pulled himself up until he was standing. Shika shrugged and decided that it might be best to ignore the child since it's mom or dad would obviously be looking for it and he didn't want them to think that he had taken the kid or anything.

He was _not_spending the next few years in prison for something that he didn't do. Especially since he had a responsibility to Naru and his unborn child, to be available just in case Naru or the baby needed him for some reason or another. He was starting to put some stuff in his buggy when he felt the baby tug on his pants leg. He glanced down.

"I!" The baby all but shrieked at him, one of his little hands raised up in the air while the other clutched Shika's pants leg. Shika cocked a brow at the kid. _What had he just said? _

"I! I! I! _IIII!_" The baby shrieked at him and wiggled his little fingers as he bounced up and down in his place, tugging on Shika's pants leg a little more with every more. Shika blinked at him as realisation hit him. The baby was saying hi to him.

He gave the little one an awkward smile and lifted his hand and wiggled his fingers back. The baby squealed happily and wrapped his arms around Shika's leg, causing him to almost start shaking his leg and hopping around. _Oh dear god this can't be good. _Shika thought as he had started to lift his leg a little bit, but thought better about it and put his foot back on the floor.

He saw no point in trying to dislodge the kid when he might end up accidentally hurting him if he tried. After all, there were several places that the kid could accidentally hit his head on if Shika tried to shake him off.

(********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Shikaku Nara was in a little bit of a bind as he ran from one corner of the grocery store to the other.

His son was missing. Well, okay, not exactly missing...just gone. Maybe he was hiding somewhere so that he could play another game with his father, and maybe not. Either way the man looked at it his sweet and innocent, precious little-aw who the hell was he kidding?

His son may be young, but he was anything but sweet or innocent. In fact Shikaku would bet that the little rat had run off so that his father would get into trouble with Shika's mom again. Which gave him a small window of opportunity to find his son...and _throttle_ him before he went home to face his wife's wrath.

He had just covered the entire right side of the store and was heading towards the frozen foods and such, silently praying that Shika hadn't decided to play hide and seek in one of the freezers again and was about to seriously start to panic when he heard his son giggling and stopped where he was for a second so that he could pin point where the sound was coming from. As soon as he determined how close the sound was he started walking again, this time prowling around until he found his son and the young man who's leg Shika had attached himself too.

Shika was giggling and laughing as the man half heartedly tried to escape him and ended up dragging him across the tile floor on his back. "Come on kid, let go. Your mom and dad are going to think that I'm trying to take you home with me or something." Shikaku's lips twitched in wary amusement. He felt for the guy, really he did.

But if Shika had attached himself to him in an effort to make a new friend, then the young man was more or less screwed since nothing short of torture or nap time could get the boy to let go of the young man.


	36. Chapter 36

Shikaku observed the young man and his son for another few minutes. Noting how the young man was going out of his way to watch his son _carefully_. Almost as if he were afraid that if he didn't, something would happen to little Shika. And he couldn't help but notice that the young man looked very familiar to him. Almost like...

Shika on the other hand had noticed some stuff himself and grabbed something off of the shelf and tossed it into the man's buggy.

The man gaped at him and fished out the toy and then said something like, "Oh no. No. No. No. I have a kid of my own to shop for, so I'm not buying you any toys." Mainly because it wasn't his place too. And again, he didn't want to get into trouble. But then again...he wasn't exactly sure what to get for his kid. So maybe having the baby hand hims stuff could help him out. Especially since the baby obviously knew what he liked and what he didn't.

Shika knelt down next to the baby and put his hand on his head. "Hey. Could you pick out five toys that my kid might like? If you do, I'll talk to your mom and dad about getting you a new toy to take home." The baby squealed happily and Shika cringed. Jesus Christ the brat had a set of lungs on him! Shika waited until the baby had quieted down and held up five fingers.

The baby looked at him then at the toys and reached out and pulled a stuffed animal, a medium sized white and black tiger with shiny sapphire blue eyes and handed it to the nice man. Shika smiled and looked the toy over then nodded his head (deeming it safe for children below the age of three) and put it in his buggy then held up four fingers.

"Okay boy, four more. Make them good or I'll be sending my kid to live with you for a few years." Shika joked as the baby looked at the other toys then reached out and picked up a nice dolly with a soft sky blue dress and curly blond hair and corn flower blue/violet eyes and handed it to Shika.

Shika looked the toy over and shrugged his shoulders. Well he couldn't exactly not get the doll. He didn't know yet if he was having a boy or a girl so having a few toys for both genders would do him _some_good. He put the doll in the buggy and held up three fingers and let the baby wander a few feet away and pick up a shinobi fantasy play set, with plastic kunai, headband, mask, play gloves and instructions. Shika looked the toy over as the baby handed it to him and snorted in amusement.

Wow but this toy took him back. He had had one of these toy sets when he was a toddler and had run around the house pretending that his dad was the enemy nin and setting traps for him. He remembered his dad falling for his traps every time and how his mother would hold him and laugh until she cried while his dad tried to untangle himself from Shika's traps. And his dad had gotten so paranoid about getting caught in Shika's traps that he had started living in the tree house that he had built for him, and had on occasion dropped water balloons on his son when he found him skulking around outside waiting for him to come out of the tree house.

The first few times that he had done it, Shika had been so started to find himself wet and cold that he had started crying. Drawing his mom out of the house and away from her chores to yell at his father for doing something that could cause him to catch a cold.

Of course Shikaku would always assure his mother that it wouldn't happen again and then drag her off to spend some quality time together after locking him in his room, but once he was done he would always retreat back to the treee house to sleep since he knew that Shika didn't exactly have an 'off' switch for when he was playing war, and sleeping outside was far safer than letting his young son tie him up and beat him.

Shika snickered at those memories and shook his head. He wasn't sure it would be a good idea to give his kid something like this. Especially since the kid would either really take after him, or really, really take after Naru personality wise. Either way he looked at it, if he got this play set, he would be fighting his own personal war. But at least he wouldn't be alone since he could take Hatake down with him.

The thought of Kakashi having to run from his step kid amused him greatly. Which was why the toy set ended up in the buggy. Shika held up two fingers and the baby picked up a box of one hundred piece butterfly puzzle. Shika chuckled a little bit and took the puzzle figureing that it would give him and Naru something to do when she came over to visit with him and the baby.

He put it in the buggy and held up one finger and the baby walked over to the shelf again and picked up a little stuffed fox with soft bushy white fur and red eyes. Shika stared at the toy as the baby handed it to him and smiled. Well hell, even he couldn't miss the irony of this particular toy being handed to him. Not when the mother of his child was a fox herself. He stared at the baby and held the toy up in front of his eyes and said, "Say kid, do you have a fondness for cute little foxes?"

It was a stupid question to ask a small child. Especially since Shika already knew who the kid was. It would be stupid of him not to recognise his own face. And Shika was anything but stupid.

(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Shikaku observed for several more seconds before he caught a good look of the young man's face and felt his heart stop for a second.

His face.

It was the same as his son's. As Shikamaru's. But how? How could that be? To his knowledge he didn't have any younger brothers who looked so eerily close to him in appearance. He didn't have any close male kin of any kind. Yet the resemblance was so damn striking despite the age gap.

The young man turned to put the fox toy in his buggy and froze when he saw him. Shikaku's eyes widened in fear and horror as he caught a glimpse of the young man's eyes. Icy blue. Not black or brown.

Icy. Fucking. Glowing. Blue.

_Forbidden. _The word slithered through his mind, causing his blood to turn to ice in his veins. There was no mistaking those peculiar colored eyes. Whoever this young man was, he was a member of the Nara clan. And he had breached the clan pact and used the forbidden jutsu.

And yet he still couldn't shake the fact that he was probably staring at his son's future self and wondered sadly. _Oh Shika...what have you done? _


	37. Chapter 37

Shikaku waited until the last toy was in the buggy before he walked up and cleared his throat, drawing the young man's attention to him along with his infant son's. "Hey Shika. Are you trying to con someone to buy you a new toy again?" Shikaku asked his young son in amusement before the baby let out a loud squeal and ran over to him and wrapped himself around his leg as he studied the young man that he knew was his son all grown up, as the man slowly rose to his full height.

His eerily glowing icy blue eyes staring at him in what could only be shock and surprise before the fleeting expression vanished all together under an calm mask of indifference before he gave Shikaku a professional smile that could have passed for a _normal_ smile if there had been any warmth in his eyes. "He's a cute kid." Shika's future self said politely and Shikaku made a humming sound. Unsure of how to respond to the softly spoken words.

He was a little too distracted sizing up his son's adult self. A million different questions forming in his mind.

He figured that Shika's adult self was in his mid to late teens. And stood at a whopping six foot seven inches, weighed about one hundred and thirty to one hundred and forty pounds. And aside from the glowing icy blue eyes, he looked exactly like a carbon copy of Shikaku himself.

And he seemed to be waiting for Shikaku to say something.

Shikaku blinked at him and mentally shook himself out of his funk so that he could reply. "Uh...yeah. He is..." Shikaku said in a stunned tone. Shikamaru's older self smiled a little bit and reached out and picked something from the shelf of toys and tossed it to him. Shikaku caught the item absent mindedly and looked down at his hands to see what it was and blinked in surprise at the little ninja play set before looking back at the older version of his son. A question forming on the tip of his tongue when the other said.

"You should get him that. It'll give him a chance to test his skills against someone else." Shikaku blinked. Wondering what his son was trying to tell him and nodded his head slightly as the young man turned and started pushing his buggy away.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

_"Dad. Try not to worry so much about how I lived my life up until now." _

_Minato looked at her from across the room, his expression a bizarre cross between confusion and pain as he poured them both a cup of the herbal tea that he kept for his wife. "How can I not worry Naru? I did you a terrible injustice by sealing the demon in you and then dying." _

_"But that wasn't your fault-" _

_He hung his head for a second and stared at the warm liquid in the cups on the counter, unsure of what to say. He didn't understand how she couldn't blame him for all of the terrible things that had happened to her growing up. He picked up the cups and walked back over to the kitchen table and gently set her cup down despite the fact that he suddenly felt pissed enough to want to throw it across the room just to see it shatter and asked in a low dangerous, challenging tone. "If it wasn't my fault, then who else is there to blame?" _

_Naru grasped the handle of her cup in one hand and absent mindedly ran her index finger around the rim and thought for a second before realising that her father was fishing for information so that he could change her future by not repeating his future mistakes. The stupid man must think that he could get enough information to change the past, perhaps even prevent the attack on the village. It wouldn't work, but she could understand his need to think that he could pull something like that off._

_But if he tried and didn't seal the demon inside of her like he should, the world would be destroyed by the demon. And he couldn't use another child, because that was just as cruel.  
_

_"Your not ready to know that just yet dad." She said lightly as she took a sip of her tea as he glared at her through angry, unblinking azure eyes as a muscle ticked in his jaw. _

_"Tell me what I want to know Naru. I won't put your head on the chopping block again." He growled as he subconsciously curled his hand around his cup and accidentally shattered it in his hand. _

_(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)_

Hello kittens.

Sorry that I haven't been updating like usual, I think I'm depressed or something.

I can think up story ideas and such but the moment that I sit down to write everything suddenly seems to turn into gibberish and it's driving me crazy. I've been trying to write the next chapters to Immortal Guardian, and Heirs-

But nothing is coming out like it should.

Anyways, I'll keep trying, but if anyone has any helpful suggestions then please, please, _please_ e-mail me. I hate not being able to write.


	38. Chapter 38

Hello kittens-

Sorry that I haven't updated my Naruto like I usually would. I've had to start taking antidepressants again and it's hard to focus my mind. But that doesn't mean that I've forgotten anything. I'm just going slower.

I'm working on several things at once and I keep getting stuck. But at least I have something for you.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Minato couldn't help but gape at his daughter as she gave him a smirk as it dawned on him that his intimidation tactics _weren't_ going to work on her. Even though he had just told her that he would not let history repeat itself-

That he would not sacrifice her again, she was refusing to tell him _anything_ that he could use to save her.

"Naru, please tell me what I can do to prevent you from having to relive all of the things that I already know about." Minato begged when he was finally able to find his voice again. Naru didn't say anything, she just smiled at him and set her empty tea cup down on the table among the broken shards of the cup that he had shattered in his hand, then looked at him and said.

"Will you tell mom that I came by to check up on you both?"

He blinked and mutely nodded his head as she slowly pushed her chair back and then stood up. "Alright then. I have some stuff to do. If you and mom are feeling up to it later...then why don't you come over to Kakashi's for dinner."

He opened his mouth to say something- Anything, but she shut him up with a small kiss on the cheek then vanished in a puff of smoke before he could so much as react.

(********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Shika was fixing his new apartment when he felt the familiar presence of Naru and turned his head a scant inch to look at her over his shoulder. "Yo." He said in greeting as he opened a plastic bag with some bed sheets in it.

Naru didn't say anything back at first. To be perfectly honest she probably hadn't even heard him, she was too busy checking out his new home. She checked out the room then walked over to the window and looked out the blinds and made a funny little sound then turned around to look at him before saying. "That's just evil Shika."

Referring to the fact that Shika's new home was right across the way from Kakashi's apartment building.

Shika stopped putting the sheets on his bed and gave her a sly grin. "It isn't all_ that_ evil, Naru." No, if he really wanted to be evil about living across from Kakashi, he'd wear nothing but his _bare_ skin when he went out in the morning to get the newspaper.

That would drive the copy nin flippin crazy.

Hn, you know no that he had a chance to think about it, maybe he'd do that anyways. "So what brings you here my lady?" Shika finally got around to asking while he put the pillow cases on the pillows. Naru studied him for a second then said.

"I want to stop Madara from attacking the village..." Shika froze and looked at her funny before saying.

"Are you insane?" They had just barely defeated Madara in their time. Why tempt fate by facing a younger and stronger version of the lunatic? Not only that but if they interfered in the current time line there was no telling what would happen.

Had Naru even thought of these things? Shika wondered as he studied her then shook his head.

No. Of course not. Naru could think of many things at once but this was probably so far over her head that he'd have to dumb it all down for her so that she could understand.

Naru gave him a dark look. "I've been accused of being many things Shika, but being insane was never one of them." She said after a second or so. Shika held his hands up, palm out and tried to look like he felt bad for hurting her feelings but couldn't quite get down the look of guilt that he was going for.

"I didn't mean it like that Naru-" Shika said as his mind argued,_ Yes I did. I totally meant it like that. She's friggin insane!_ "You know that I have your back no matter what you decide to do."_ I hear that Wave country is nice this time of year... Maybe I can con her into letting me go on an extended vacation. _He wondered before shaking his head again and thinking darkly. _Nah. She probably wouldn't go for it._

Either that or she would let him go simply for the sake of hunting him down and dragging him back to the village kicking and screaming.

Naru nodded her head somberly. "I know Shika. Even though I know that your secretly planning to run like a little bitch the first chance you get-"

"That's righ- Wait a second! I am not!"

"Don't lie. You have the I-wanna-run-away-screaming look on your face." Naru pointed out gently.

"Nuh-uh!" Shika yelled as he flushed red with embarrassment before yelling. "I'm thinking about our baby!"

Naru got a murderous look on her face and took a dangerous step towards him causing him to sub consciously take a step or two back away from her as he shut his mouth. "I'm thinking about our baby too Shika. I'm thinking about the fact that Madara will rob it of it's grandparents, and many of it's friends. Of how fifteen years from now it will be drafted by the village to participate in a war that never should have happened. I'm thinking of how it might die- How it's friends and comrades will die..."

Shika stared at her for a second and wished that he could say something to assure her that those things wouldn't happen but knew that unless they stopped Madara then her fears were perfectly valid.

Finally after weighing the pros and cons he sighed and rubbed the nape of his neck and asked, "Did you have a plan in mind or are we just going to wing it?"

Naru gave him a serene smile and he made a little growling sound and wished that he were anywhere but right there.


	39. Chapter 39

Alright my darlings. You asked for it so here it is.

The next chapter of Into the Void.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Shika gaped at Naru in obvious shock and disbelief.

Dear god in heaven. He'd known Naru since their academy days hat spanned well over ten years. And he had never-_never_ heard of her coming up with such a detailed, and_ ingenious_ plan before.

And if that wasn't shocking enough-

The plan that she had just explained to him was good. Really good. Like on par with every member of his clan sort of good. It was so good that it without little effort and no blood shed what so ever, they could manage to totally take Madara unaware and destroy him.

"Well Shika, got anything to say about my plan?" Naru finally asked with a devious smile on her face. Shika opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again and made a funny sound and slapped his hands over his mouth and flushed a little bit.

Jeez, leave it to him to be so stunned by Naru's hidden brilliance that he couldn't think straight enough to speak. _Pitiful_. He thought as he slowly dropped his hands from his mouth and finally said, "I think you are the most devious and brilliant person I've ever known." And he had known plenty of people just as devious and brilliant, but none of them stood out as much as his Naru did.

Naru gave him a serene smile. "I'm glad that you think so."

"Oh I do. Not many people could think up things like seals and time vortexes but you certainly have a knack for thinking of the unexpected. But are you sure that you want to use your parents as bait?"

"We don't really have a choice. Madara wants the nine tailed fox. Mom has it. And dad would never give her up. Not even for the village." _Not even to secure the_ _future of his daughter and his people. _Naru thought.

"Do you know the exact time that he'll show in the village?" Shika asked knowing that the information would be useful to them if they were going to set a trap for the rogue Uchiha. Naru nodded her head and said,

"I can tell you the exact time down to the second." Because she knew that he would show up early to witness her mother giving birth and use the weakened state of the med nins, her father and her mother to grab her infant self to lure her father away from her mother so that he could grab the woman.

"Alright. How much time will you need to place a seal over the one your mother has already?"

"Not long. I'd been experimenting long before the village was destroyed and have several that I can use." Shika blinked in surprise and gasped dramatically.

"Holy shit Naru. How long have you been expecting things to go bad?"

"Long enough to become paranoid. Speaking of. I need to get home before Kakashi finds out that you've moved in and comes over to beat you or something." Shika made a humming sound and scratched his cheek.

As much as he hated to admit it she did sort of have a point there. The second that Hatake found out about him moving in across the street he could expect the man to kick his door down with the intention to shove what was left of the splinters up his ass. "Alright Naru. I'll see you around."

"You'll see me in three days."

"Three days? What's going on in three days?"

Naru gave him another devious smile, this one full of malicious glee. Causing the bottom to drop right out of his stomach. Oh shit she was planning to do something awful to him wasn't she? He suddenly felt the need to ask her, "Am I going to die?"

"No."

"Then why do I get the feeling that I should run?"

"Dunno. But just in case you decide to try running, you should know that it's pointless. I'll hunt you down and drag you back kicking and screaming by your balls." Naru said cheerfully as Shika blanched.

Naru kissed him on the cheek and with an evil laugh vanished from his sight in a puff of smoke. Leaving Shika to consider his options.


	40. Chapter 40

Naru disappeared from Shika's apartment in a puff of smoke. Finding it easier to do her running all over the village by teleportation instead of simply walking. She felt a little badly about _lying_ to him about going back home to Kakashi. But that feeling was easily supressed when she thought about what she was going to do next.

Naru reappeared on the street outside of the Uchiha compound and stared at the large gate dispassionately. The errand she was currently on should be easy enough. Especially since the Uchiha's were natoriously unbalanced.

Her plan was simple. She was going to place a genjutsu on one of the Uchiha's and drive them completely insane. Then she was going to let history run it's course so that the outcome would be different.

Hopefully by doing this, she could save Itachi. Even if it costs Sauske's life.

Her target was Fugaru's Uchiha's wife. Sauske and Itachi's mother. The woman was currently pregnant with Sauske and was as close to the due date as Kushina. Though the Uchiha would birth her son close to a month ahead of Kushina.

Naru peeled her lips back from her teeth in a silent snarl.

The hell she would. Naru was going to see to it that Sauske and Itachi's mother killed everyone in the clan except Itachi. Then Sauske's revenge bullshit would never take place. He'd never destroy the village. Kill her friends, and her husband.

Shikamaru wouldn't be the last of his clan and saddled with an unshakable curse. And she and her family would be able to live and raise their children happily.

If anyone asked her if she felt badly for what she was about to do. Naru would coldly tell them to fuck off. But deep down inside, some part of her felt badly for what she was going to do. Because she would be stealing away the future and happiness of an _innocent_ woman.

Naru stood there for several moments, just breathing. Her palms were starting to sweat and her heart was beating faster than it was a moment ago. A sign of her nervousness she supposed. But the nervous feeling didn't stop her from stepping forward. Through the gates.

Once on the other side she managed to calm herself a little bit and then started walking, knowing that Sauske's mother was currently on her way home from the grocery store. If she hurried, she'd be able to catch her unawares.

She could place her genjutsu on the woman. Show her what her youngest son would grow up to do. Then she'd leave the matter in the hands of fate. And if that didn't work, then she knew a particular shadow weilder who'd _love_ to get his hands on the Uchihas and wipe them all out.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sakumo Hatake was on his way to visit his son and Naru and see if he could get some food when he saw the most peculiar thing and stopped walking. And frowned.

What the hell was _that_ man doing in the apartment building across from Kakashi's? The shadow nin had been across the village in the red light district. Far, far away form his son and Naru, the last time that he'd seen him.

Sakumo stood there in the middle of the street studying the younger man's activities and tilted his head to the side a little bit as he wondered. Did Kakashi know that the shadow nin was hanging out across the street from his apartment building? Did Naru?

Sakumo stood there for a second wondering if Naru had lied to him and was indeed cheating on his son with the other man. And finally after weighing the pros and cons he decided to go ask the shadow nin directly, just what his relationship with Naru was. And what he was doing across the street from Kakashi's place?


	41. Chapter 41

It had been so easy.

Sneaking up on and placing the genjutsu on Sauske's mother while she had been walking home from the grocery store. Catching her unaware hadn't been a problem due to her stealth. No what had been a problem was keeping the woman from crying out and drawing attention once she had placed her hand on her nape.

So in the end she wound up putting her to sleep temporarily and carefully easing her to the ground next to her scattered groceries and begain showing her every sin her bastard younger son would ever commit if he were allowed to live.

Then once that was done she vanished, this time deciding not to use the teleportation jutsu just in case the Uchiha's used some sort of jutsu detection seals to weed out intruders in their area.

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The door to Shikamaru's apartment was fixed so that it was wide open so that he could sweep some of the dust bunnies he'd found under the dresser and in the farthest corner of his closet, and under his bed.

He had worked his way around the room three times and was once again on his way to the door when he sensed a slightly familiar presence just before he heard someone growl, "What are you doing here?"

Pausing in mid motion Shika thought at first that Kakashi had finally looked out his apartment window and descovered him or something. However the person lounging on the metal railing just outside his apartment _wasn't_ Kakashi.

There was no mistaking someone else for the copy nin no matter what age he was in this time line. Although Shika did notice the striking resembalance in the man in front of him and his memories of the copy nin.

Both had silver hair, though the man in front of him was a little bit older, heavier built, had eerily similar facial features- And his eyes...god, he could barely stand to look into them. They were so sharp and animal like that Shika felt a chill run down his spine as he finally managed to reply somewhat stupidly. "I-I-I l-live here."

"No you don't." Came the snappish come back from the man as he glared at Shika through narrowed eyes.

"Uh...yes I do." Shika said, somewhat feeling the need to defend himself from this sour tempered stranger.

"_No you don't_." The silver haired man said again, this time in a darker tone. As if he were issuing an order. Shika bristled a little bit at the mans tone and threw down his broom and put his hands on his hips and glared back.

"Yes. I. Do-" He growled back as he moved to the side a little bit and hissed as he pointed. "That's _my_ bed. That's_ my_ dresser. Those are my- hey!" Shika yelped as the silver haired man jumped down from the railing and shoved him aside after stomping on one of his feet and stepped into the cozy apartment and started to prowl around.

He checked out the whole room, the dresser drawers, the closet- the bathroom. The dark haired man's scent was all over the room and everything in it, which only served to piss Sakumo off even more since he thought the younger man was still sniffing around Kakashi's mate.

Sakumo walked by the bed and paused when he caught a faint whiff of Naru's scent and felt as if the bottom dropped out of his stomach as he tipped his head back and sniffed a few more times.

The floral scent of Kakashi's mate was very faint, meaning that she hadn't been in the apartment long. Nor could he detect any smell of bodily fluids like sweat or semen so either the younger man hadn't touched her. Or he had, but had just been smart enough not to do it in the apartment.

Either way he'd have to investigate Naru's reasons for being in the apartment to begin with. _Damn that girl- _Sakumo thought as he stomped on the younger mans foot again as he stepped out of the apartment, hoping and praying that Naru hadn't lied to him about her feelings for Kakashi and how she would never hurt him.


End file.
